AleXander and the X-Men
by Tanaxanth
Summary: The squeaky wheel doesn't just get greased, it gets moved to where it can't cause problems for those in charge. Alex gets "rewarded" for ruining plans and saving the girl.
1. Chapter 1

AleXander and the X-Men

First off: Buffy belongs to Joss, X-Men to Marvel, the idea mine.

Thanks to TAO and Semet for letting me borrow a couple concepts to start off my story.

Chapter 1

_'Food, bath and bed,'_ he thought as he arrived back at the small house he had called home for the past five years. They had just finished up a fight in a local village when the phone call came.

"This is Harris," the man growled out as he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, the previous plans were about to be ruined. "What do you mean she's been kidnapped," he yelled, startling the slayers nearby. "It isn't even Tuesday, how did this happen?"

"What are Buffy and Faith planning," he asked.

Nodding as he listened to the person on the phone, and motioning for one of the slayers to come over as he held his hand over the receiver. "Get my pack loaded for anything, high caliber rounds as well as some toys," he said.

Bringing his hand up to the bridge of his nose and squeezing it, "This stinks beyond compare; this seriously smells like a setup. Ok, have Willow get a new amulet ready for me. I will be there as soon as I get everything settled here Giles." Pausing a moment then adding, "Make sure those two stay in bed. They are fray adjacent for this fight, because in their state they will get killed." Chuckling darkly as he hears Giles response, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Talk soon Giles."

Hitting the end button, Xander Harris looked around the compound and sighed as he thought_, 'Does it ever fucking end?'_ Looking at the bag the young slayer brought him, he smiled at the toys as well as the load out.

"Sam," Xander shouted to the man he had worked with and trained to take care of his girls.

"Yes Bwana," the man said with a grin.

Wishing for some reason he had glasses to clean as he repressed the urge to smack his friend, then saying, "You are in charge Sam. I have to head to Cleveland."

Knowing something was wrong all humor left the Kenyan native, "What has happened Alexander?"

"Dawn has been kidnapped, Buffy and Faith are down with a mysterious illness that has them weaker than newborn cubs and Willow is doing everything in her power to figure out what is wrong with the Alpha slayers and find Dawn," he summarized. "I am using the amulet to get there as soon as I am packed."

Xander smirked at the idea of using a portkey, but Willow had liked the idea from the Potter books and adapted it quite well for the Council's uses. The only drawback was it took a lot of energy to make and only one person per amulet.

"Ok Bwana," Sam said with a slight smile. "You are heading out to fix the issue then coming back home. I can take care of things for the week or so it will take you."

Xander put his hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled, "Sam," he paused and took a deep breath, "You are in charge of the Slayers. Remember, the rules and take care of the girls."

Nodding and putting his own hand on Xander's shoulder, Sam was about to say something when a girl called over.

Speaking in rapid Swahili the slayer said there were some vampires approaching.

Sighing and looking at Xander, Sam gave Xander a sharp salute, "Be safe Bwana and make sure your pack is safe." Then turning to follow the young slayer, barking out a couple orders he was joined by three other girls as they went out to take care of the pests.

Xander shouldered his pack and grabbed the amulet in his hand and said his personal activation phrase, "Odin." In a flash of light he was gone from the Serengetti plain.

With a flash Xander Harris arrived in the Cleveland house.

Looking around as he opened his eye, then slowly holding his hands up as three slayers had weapons pointed directly at his heart, "I come in peace and in search of Twinkies."

The girls put their weapons down and he nodded to them as he went upstairs to first check in on his girls. Gently opening the door he saw Faith and Buffy lying in bed, surprisingly enough they weren't strapped down. But it didn't take a medical degree to see something was seriously wrong, there was no life in their eyes, their faces were coated with sweat yet their skin was nearly translucent. Willow seemed to be chanting as her gaze was on the Alpha's. Walking over and gently placing a hand on Willow's shoulder, he spoke, "What happened and how are they doing?"

Willow sighed and turned to look at her oldest friend, "We don't know Xander."

He looked at Willow and was worried, her eyes were sunken in, her skin had a grey pallor to it and her hair seemed almost lifeless. "Willow what is wrong with you?"

Smiling sadly at him, "My connection to the Earth seems to have been blocked. I had just enough reserves left to put a password on your new amulet. But after that I'm drained."

Xander growled, bent slowly and scooped her up, 'she's too light and the smell of this situation is growing stronger and stronger.'

As Willow was about to object, Xander spoke, "You are going into the bed right next to these two. Don't worry Willow I'll take care of this."

"Don't do something foolish Xander," Willow said half heartedly as she let him put her to bed.

"Hey," Xander said with a smirk, "it's me!"

Mock sighing and closing her eyes as she grinned at him, "we're doomed."

Huffing and walking out of the room as he gently closed the door, the switch was flipped in his mind. He stalked down the stairs and saw a group of slayers standing there confused and concerned.

"Tell me what has happened and what they were working on before this happened," Xander said.

Vi began to speak, "A couple of weeks ago we began to hear rumors of a new gang leader on the streets. At first we just thought it was a human with connections in guns and drugs. But then the local demon population started getting very restless. A nice husband and wife couple of Bracken demons were found in their home. Xander, their bodies were crucified and the words, 'Slayer locks up the key, slayer burns the tree' were written in their blood. I had to put them out of their misery."

Xander put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently as he thought over the words and their obvious reaction. This was Faith's area, but with key being mentioned Buffy would have gone super protective of Dawn, and wanted to find out exactly what was going. Willow would have started looking into anything that might be related to this.

"You mentioned a gang leader," Xander asked.

"Yeah apparently he isn't quite human," Vi spat out, "He's been empowered by some demon or something. We saw him spit acid at one of the new girls, it hit her in the calf. By the time she arrived here, she had to have her leg amputated as the acid was eating it's way up her thigh. She is in shock, but stable at the moment. She was the only one who got away after they captured Dawn. Five slayers were guarding her as she was arriving from the airport. They got in car, were catching up as they were driving, then all of the sudden the tires exploded. The slayers were on alert immediately and told Dawn to portkey away. Unfortunately, she had put the amulet in her luggage to avoid questions at the airport. Four of the slayers were shot in the head, the fifth was left alive as a message."

Xander closed his eye and nodded as he listened and thought, _'this guy needs to die now.'_

"While she was in recovery at the hospital, Buffy and Faith were planning to turn the city upside down looking for Dawn. Everything was fine, just as they were about to leave they both collapsed. Willow was on-site within minutes, but she's been at a loss as to what is going on," Vi said, her voice starting to quaver as the past 24 hours were catching up with her.

"Ok Vi, where is Dawn being held," Xander asked as he simply looked at her.

Vi was about to blow him off, but she knew that look, it was a look that spoke of immense pain if the answer was not given immediately. "She's being held in an older house. Nice change of pace from a warehouse, you know," she answered with a slight smile.

"Vi, you and the remaining slayers stay here and keep Buffy, Willow and Faith safe," he began ordering. As he saw the objections about to start, he bellowed, "You will listen and you will keep them safe. I have no doubt whatsoever about your ability to fight, but this is going to be a sneak in; sneak out then we get revenge. Is that understood?"

The slayers nodded, they didn't like it but they understood.

Xander smiled, "Rule one applies." With that Xander took a set of keys off the wall, grabbed his bag and headed to the street to take his car to where he needed to be.

_'Rule one applies,'_ Xander mocked himself as he looked at the house he needed to get inside of.

_'Next time doofus scout the place out before you say something like that.'_ Frowning as he thought about this, there were guards, actual guards with guns roaming around the outside. There were at least two lookouts on the roof of the two story house. Looking over at the house, he put the mystic goggles back on_. 'Well at least Dawn is easy to find with these, the bright green is her in the basement, the dark splotchy red has to be the wannabe big bad near her and he has a dozen vampires on the upper floor.'_

Looking over at his SUV he had driven from the house, well at least there isn't a stone wall around the house.

The guards had stopped moving around for a minute as they talked about the hot piece of tail the boss had brought in. They were talking about when they'd get their chance at her after the boss had broken her in properly. Squalling tires were heard and bright lights suddenly were pointed right at them as the sound of a V8 engine roared, the vehicle was getting closer and closer and not slowing down in the slightest. They started firing their weapons at the vehicle in an effort to get it to stop then dived out of the way as it roared past them and crashed into the front of the house. Screams were heard from inside as they rushed toward the hole in the wall and saw the vampires seemingly burning up anytime one of them was in the head lights.

Shooting out the lights with a pistol the guards opened the door to the vehicle and saw no one was in there, just a couple of bricks in the floor board with a rope tied around the steering wheel.

"Search the property, someone sent this here as a distraction," the guard in charge said.

One of the vampires growled in anticipation, then seemed to pale as he looked at the license plates of the vehicle.

"We need to go now," the fearful minion said.

"Why," asked the guard.

Seeing the vampire pointing at the plates, the guard said, "Odin 1, so what?"

"That's the Knight's vehicle," he whimpered.

"Who the fuck is the knight," the guard asked.

The minion whimpered then disappeared in a cloud of ash as a different vampire staked him to shut him up. "It doesn't matter, he's a human, he'll die much easier than the slayers did," the younger vampire said.

As Xander watched his vehicle crash into the wall, the guards did the predictable thing and followed. Shaking his head at their stupidity, he moved around to the back of the house and saw an old coal chute that was now being used to feed a propane tank. _'Perfect,'_ he thought as he slid down the chute and slowly opened the door. Taking a camera out and using it to look into the room, seeing only Dawn tied to a table he quickly opened the door completely and moved to her.

Checking her over he saw her face was bruised and her clothes were a bit tattered, but they were still at least intact.

Gently placing his hand over her mouth and whispering in her ear, "Dawn it's Xander, you're out after curfew and it's time to get home."

Dawn's eyes opened quickly as she saw her savior, fighting the urge to cry out his name, she nodded as tears formed in her eyes. Xander pulled a knife from his boot and quickly cut the ropes holding her down. Dawn immediately latched onto him and started crying, he was able to understand a few words about how they planned to rape her then sell her blood by the pint.

Xander growled internally as he held Dawn tight then asked, "Dawn we need to go now, can you move?"

Dawn nodded as they moved toward the chute to get out, Xander saw lights near the top, he grabbed her by the shoulder stopping her then quickly shut and locked the doorway to freedom.

"Damn," he said with a sigh. Taking out the amulet and putting it on her neck.

"Xander," Dawn said, her voice trembling, "what are you doing? Where is your amulet?"

Smiling at her and kissing her on the forehead as he hugs her tight, "Willow only had the energy to make one Dawn. Take care of everyone."

Dawn starts to grab at the amulet to remove it, "Oh no you don't! You are not going to..."

"Odin," Xander says as he watches the young woman disappear in a flash of light, "Goodbye Dawnie."

Xander quickly looks around he sees the other doorway, using a shovel; he jams it into the door handles to at least keep them shut for a couple of minutes. Pulling the table they had tied Dawn to over near the recently filled propane tank, he digs into his bag and has an almost feral smile.

"I really wish I could thank her for this packing job," he said then laughed darkly. Taking the roll of semtex out of the bag, he starts running it around the room, he then pulls out a simple grenade and sits on the propane tank.

He watches the door as he hears men yelling and in particular one voice of who he assumes is the gang leader. Taking out his wallet he pulls out the photos of the girls and looks them over, saying softly, "I never was one for following the rules."

The door starts breaking and he puts the pictures away and waits his hands in his lap as he watches the shovel break and the doors pushed open, the gang leader and vampires enter the room.

"Where is she one eye," the obvious leader asks. His face has been changed; his jaws seem a bit thicker.

Shaking his head and laughing, "Well moron, she obviously isn't here."

Behind the men, a girl in a dark dress rolls her eyes as she watches and listens to this.

Growling out, "I'm just going to have to go to that whore house and get her and the rest of them. I wonder how they'll like being the play things for my boys here and food for these fine upstanding citizens."

The girl winces and shakes her head, she knows this is not going to end well and disappears to prepare.

Xander loses the mask of the clown and stares at them with his eye, there is no bravado there is no fear, there is simply the promise of pain and death. "You know I was going to offer you a choice, but I decided you don't deserve it. No one threatens my family," he growled out.

"What are you going to do," the leader asks so sure of himself and his men. "You are all alone and once you are dead, no one can stop us. Not like you could stop us anyway."

With that Xander slowly pulls the pin from the grenade as he moves it behind his back and drops the grenade behind the propane tank.

He then smiled darkly and said, "I like the quiet."

One heart beat later, the grenade exploded right into the propane tank causing a chain reaction of super heated gas, shrapnel and fire. This then ignited the semtex creating a large fireball and shockwave that incinerated the gang, the vampires and the entire house.

AN: This is this year's nano creation and I am currently going through the fun that is editing it. So chapters will be appear every day or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First off: Buffy belongs to Joss, X-Men to Marvel, the idea mine.

A flash of light, then darkness. There was no heat, no cold, no pain, just darkness. Awareness was slowly returning to him as he took a breath.

_'Wait a minute how am I breathing, much less alive,_' Xander thought to himself.

"You are an idiot," an annoyed female voice said from near him.

Sighing and turning to the voice before replying, "And you are still a shrieking harpy." As he opened his eyes, he looked up and took in the woman before him. She looked a bit older but was still as lovely as the day they'd met. "Hello Cordy."

The woman stood there tapping her foot, trying to frown at him but failing as she began to talk, "Why on Earth did you walk into such an obvious trap Xander?"

Xander stood up and sighed, then walking slowly to her, "Because they had Dawn and no one else could get her."

She made a harrumphing sound and rolled her eyes before laying into him, "Yeah, well now here is the problem you... you doofus. You are now dead and because of that fact, SHE is pissed and the Powers that used to be are currently learning it is not a good idea to piss HER off."

Grinning at her as he rubs his eyes, before replying, "I'm not seeing a problem with that, well except for the fact I'm dead."

Sighing and sitting down on a couch that appeared behind her, Cordelia tried to explain, "Because you were not supposed to die now, you weren't due to die until eighty years from now, surrounded by friends and family. But, the morons that used to be didn't want you around, because for some reason you refuse to do what they say or want." Cordelia smirked at Xander as she finished her explanation. "It's not like you have a history of breaking rules or doing your own thing."

Chuckling softly and sitting down next to Cordelia, Xander spoke softly, "I've known I wouldn't live a long life and if it does some good, the dead part isn't a bad thing." Then his eyes opened wide as he just had a horrible thought, "Willow..."

Cordelia quickly held a hand up to stop that train of thought, then put it back in his hands, "Don't worry, She is being informed to not even think about trying to bring you back from the dead." Seeing the look on his face and knowing how often Willow tended not to listen, "The messenger is a certain blonde that will ensure she takes the message seriously." Seeing the expression as he realized who it would be, he laughed softly and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, aside from the potential of another First Evil situation, your body was practically vaporized you idiot," Cordelia said then finally broke down in tears, grabbing a hold of Xander and squeezing him tightly as she cried against his chest.

Holding her tightly as he rubbed her back he sighed as he spoke softly, "I'm sorry Cor, but you know I don't play well with others and according to others rules."

Smacking him on the back of the head, she looked at him with a sad smile then explained, "The Powers that used to be wanted everyone out of the picture. They caused Buffy and Faith to get that illness. Didn't it seem odd that they would get the exact same illness Buffy got when Angelus was running around?" Seeing Xander was thinking about what she'd revealed, she continued, "They placed a drain on Willow so anytime she tried to channel or use magic it was sucked away at one and half times the rate. They empowered that gang leader, and then they arranged for Dawn to be captured. "

Xander growled and wondered if he could get a chance to take care of the powers and said, "So basically they made them weak as kittens, then what was their plan?"

Cordelia sighed because she knew this wasn't going to be received well and said, "They figured Buffy, Faith and Willow would still try and rescue Dawn, then die in the process. Their deaths would eliminate four of the biggest issues to their idea balance." Cordelia rolled her eyes and then smirked at him before adding, "Of course they forgot once again what a pain in the ass you are when it comes to their carefully laid plans."

Xander couldn't help it he laughed at the uproar he caused once again, as he was laughing he asked, "Please tell me there was another prophecy that I just caused to go up in flames."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and laughed a bit as she smacked Xander once again then paused and looked up, "You have got to be kidding me. Apparently, you caused yet another prophecy to be broken." Sighing and laughing at the same time as she watched Xander fall off the couch laughing, he sat up and rubbed the tears from his eyes and stopped. Seeing this she smirked at him, "Took you long enough notice."

Xander closed his eyes, then opened one, closed it, opened the other and closed it. He opened both and looked at Cordelia. His voice very unsure as he asked, "Cordelia, please tell me I have two eyes and this isn't a joke."

Cordelia sat next to him on the floor and kissed him on the temple and answered, "Your body was vaporized remember? Why would I talk to you like this without both of those brown eyes?"

Xander nodded as he enjoyed his depth perception then said, "Thank you Cordy, anyway as you were saying."

Cordelia nodded, "Anyway as you were sitting there recreating your experience with O'Toole, which by the way I preferred the original as opposed to your sequel," she said with a glare, "SHE was watching and needless to say, SHE wasn't happy about one of HER favorites being eliminated from the board before SHE said so."

Xander sat there in shock, first off wondering who SHE was and second wondering how he was HER favorite.

"Apparently you are also a favorite of Janus, something about leaving chaos in your wake, plus the ability to see the truth of the matter even when people don't want to hear it," Cordelia added.

Sitting back against the couch, Xander thought about this_, 'On the plus side, The Powers get kicked in the nuts, I get my depth perception back... Then on the negative side, I'm dead, apparently I'm a few people's favorite, though that idea is a bit scary and most importantly I've lost my prop for why you shouldn't run with scissors.'_

Cordelia just shook her head and sighed as she watched him thinking, listening in on his inner monologue was one of the perks of this job right now.

"So what happens now," Xander asked. "While I'm guessing this isn't heaven, even with the Queen harpy here it is a bit cool for hell. What is going to happen to me now?"

Glaring at Xander as he'd scored a snipe point on her Cordelia replied, "Well you don't get to go to heaven, and as far as sending you to hell..." She paused just long enough to see him gulp adding a tally mental tally to re-even the score then let him off the hook, "They refuse to accept you, a somewhat understandable fear of you either taking over or glassing the dimension somehow."

Xander blinked at that statement then got a slightly cocky expression on his face as he thought about that, apparently he'd earned a bit of a reputation.

His musings were stopped by a smack from Cordy once again to the back of his head, he pouted at her then listened as she spoke, "Oh stop pouting and I know exactly what you were thinking Mr. One who Sees, White Knight, Prophecy breaker and of course my personal favorite, Alexander Harris. You know exactly why they're terrified of you. But no, hell won't take you and heaven is quite ready for you, so since SHE said you weren't supposed to die yet, you get to continue living your life."

Xander blinked for a moment, then asked, "Cordelia it might be the repeated smacks to my head, but I thought you said I was dead and not able to go back."

Cordelia smiled sadly at him and nodded, cupping his cheek as she said, "I did and I meant that, you are not going back home. While they are going to miss and mourn you, they are being told because of your sacrifice things are going to improve greatly, starting with a few gifts and helpers to ensure the war with the underworld goes the way it should have a long time ago."

Xander nodded and continued listening as she added, "You are going to be heading to a place where, one who sees is needed, especially one who sees fact from fiction and isn't afraid to speak his mind. Also as I mentioned Janus likes you and has named you his champion," Cordelia paused seeing Xander paling at the mention of being a champion. "Calm down, unlike those now powerless idiots, all Janus wants is you to be yourself. Apparently you create enough chaos that way, also he wants you to prove that change is not a bad thing. It is just that, change."

He shook his head then responded, "I might not have agreed with what Rayne did back during that Halloween, but I never understood why people were afraid of change, life is chaos. If it were order, the former powers plans never would have gone wrong in the first place." Xander shrugged then stood up, taking a look around this place he held out his hand for Cordelia then asked, "Ok Queen C, where am I going then?"

Taking Xander's hand she squeezed it as she was helped up, wrapping him in a tight embrace she then kissed him softly on the lips. Her brilliant smile was marred by the tears in her eyes as she spoke in a shaky voice, "Let's just say the knowledge and hobbies of your teen years, plus an absolute failure to truly renounce spandex will be very useful." Kissing him softly once again and whispering in his ear, "Good bye, Alex and enjoy your present."

In a flash of light, Xander Harris was gone and Cordelia stood there crying softly not knowing when or if she will see him again. She felt a small hand on her shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You know I wish I could have told him more," she said to the person behind her.

She felt another squeeze and then turned around and blinked at the girl, then shouted, "What do you mean you gave him a gift as well?"

AN: Thank you for the reviews so far, feedback is always welcome. I'm glad you have enjoyed the start and I truly hope you enjoy the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

First off: Buffy belongs to Joss, X-Men to Marvel, the idea is mine.

A flash of light appears in the afternoon sky, with Alexander Harris immediately relearning one of nature's most basic facts, gravity works and he has no way to change that.

"CORDELIA," he shouted as he began falling down toward what looked like a large lake, "well she did say I would get to live a bit longer in a new world."

As he was falling to his death, the last thing he remembered, he was giving Cordelia a kiss, her mentioning hobbies and spandex as well as a gift of some kind. Just as he was about to think about this gift... SPLASH! The sudden impact into the water should have killed him, but as he seemed to be alive he now focused on avoiding drowning. He began kicking his feet, in order to reach the surface and catch a breath. He felt something moving under him. Suddenly he was out of the water and back in the air_. 'OK... apparently I can fly,'_ he thought to himself. Then he felt a large hand squeezing him and holding him in place.

"UNKNOWN MUTANT APPREHENDED," a computerized voice said.

Closing his eyes and counting to ten, he grumbled, "Cordelia, seriously? You sent me to Marvel's universe?" Then looking at what might have been a fan boy's dream, once upon a time. He wondered why he was being called a mutant.

"I'm a not a mutant you rusty can of bolts," Xander snarked.

"YOU APPEARED OUT OF NO WHERE, THEREFORE YOU ARE A MUTANT OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN. YOU WILL BE DETAINED," the sentinel responded.

"Crap," was the only word that could describe the situation.

As Xander was being taken to interrogation, he saw what looked like a dam being constructed as well as an smoke rising off in the distance. He began thinking to himself_, 'Well it looks like I'm in the world of the X-Men and unless I miss my guess this is the '90s cartoon version, which means I'm on Genosha. Fucking wonderful. Now then Storm, Gambit and Jubilee have been captured and collared, plus since I don't see any slaves working that means the explosion had to have happened a while ago, that means Cable is out there, that's a good thing. '_ Paling a moment as he then remembered what had taken place prior to that, _'Crap Storm is in the box and about to have a nervous breakdown from her claustrophobia. Can't let that happen.'_

Xander felt the collar being affixed to his neck and he watched as the guard turned it on. He was roughly grabbed by the arms, dragged and set in front of a desk . The guards stood to each side with a hand on his shoulders. Looking around and beginning to plan as he was questioned by the head of security, "Mutant what is your name?"

Xander grinned at the man and said, "Yo mama."

Wincing as he felt a fist hit the back him in the back of the head, "Let's try this again. Mutant what is your name?"

"My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die," Xander replied. _'Somewhere I know Cordy just rolled her eyes,'_ he thought as a different fist connected with his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Mutant what is your name," the head of security growled out as he asked for a third time.

"You keep using that word, I do not think it means what you think it does," Xander said as he spit out some blood on to the floor.

"Fine, you want to keep your secrets. We'll see if you will talk after spending some time in the box," the security head said with a sneer.

"Oh no, the box, not that," Xander said with mock horror, then turning to look at the interrogator, "You have no idea what you have done."

Feeling an electric shock come from the collar as well as a club to the kidneys, he let himself be dragged out of the office to his new accommodations. His eyes barely closed so he could watch and see where everything was as, he saw the commands to open the box as well as where the guards kept the controller and keys. He was then thrown in and watched the box close in around him.

It was dark, confining and your typical hot box, just the perfect thing to screw with someone's mind. Snorting in amusement and muttering, "Idiots didn't even make sure I was actually unconscious."

Hoping they actually put him in the right box and knocking on the side he hoped Storm was in he asked, "Excuse me, I'm your new neighbor next door and was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar."

"They have put a mad man in here with me," the woman said with a sigh.

"No not mad at all My Lady," Xander said with a bit of humor, "Just a vacationer who is seriously going to have words with my travel agent. I mean seriously the view here is horrible."

Hearing a slight laugh coming from next door, as he knows the only way for Storm to truly get out of this in one piece is to distract her. "Alexander Harris at your service My Lady," he says then banging his head on the wall. "Ow... you know sweeping bows in rooms like this are not a good idea."

Storm stares at her wall incredulously and asks, "Are you quite sure you aren't mad?"

Laughing softly at her question, he asks, "If I were, would I know it?"

Storm smiles slightly as she thinks about his response, and says, "That is very true. Why are you in this box?" As she once again realizes where she is, her breathing begins to pick up.

Hearing her starting to have a panic attack he says, "Well I figured I needed to lose a bit of weight and a sauna is supposed to be good for that. Though to be honest I miss my time on the Serengeti."

Her eyes open wide as he speaks of her homeland, she asks him while speaking in Maa, "and when were you there, Mr. Harris?"

"Oh I was there until recently, and since we are neighbors after all, you should call me Alexander. Now lean back and close your eyes My Lady and I will tell you a tale that starts nearly fifteen years ago and ends with me ending up in the sauna next to you," he said.

That afternoon, into the evening and into the cool of the night, Alex talked and told Storm the story of meeting one girl, how he and his friends had helped her with her calling, how they grew apart, were brought together, the tragedies, the comedies and finally his last five years of living in Africa.

Storm listened to the man in awe; the story tellers that had visited her village from time to time could not weave such a tale. She had tears in her eyes as he told her about the death of a mother figure and a former love. She had laughed loudly as he told her of his dating history and told the story that he swore would never be repeated of his summer in Oxnard. But she just listened and during the hours, she didn't feel the confinement of the box, she just simply felt relaxed and yawned late in the night.

"Go to sleep My Lady," Alexander said, "you will be fine, your friend is coming soon."

She slept that night dreaming of Alexander's adventures and with a bit of hope that freedom was coming soon.

Xander slept fitfully that night, while telling Storm his story did her a lot of good, unfortunately it stirred up a lot of things he had buried.

The next morning, he talked quietly with Storm, "I need you to trust me, My Lady and trust me when I tell you, your young friend will be joining us soon in our lovely sauna."

Storm frowned, while Jubilee might have powers, she lacked experience as well as the knowledge of when to act. Sighing she replied, "I am not surprised about Jubilee's joining us in here soon. Oh and Alexander, please call me Ororo."

He smiled as she offered him her trust and replied, "Well Ororo, since your claustrophobia is well known how do you think she would react if you were fine?"

"She might question my sanity as I questioned yours, yesterday," she mused. She continued as she heard his agreement, "I suppose since you know Gambit will be rescuing us, I should tell her that fact with no evidence to support it."

"That would be my suggestion," he said, "though I'd appreciate it if you did have him get me out as well."

Storm laughed softly as she leaned back against the corner of the box, "I'll think about it."

Xander blinked then laughed as he waited for the failed breakout to occur then the much more successful one.

An hour or so later, he heard the box next to Ororo open then close and listened to her talk to Jubilee.

"Jubilee, Jubilee, don't be afraid, child," she said. "In the morning I will make a snow storm..."

"Storm, you know you don't have your powers," Jubilee replied as if she were concerned for the woman's sanity.

"Gambit, Gambit will save us," Storm said with finality.

He listened as Jubilee seemed to cry and shook his head, one thing for sure he remembered was while she was cute and spunky, Jubilee had no idea how to keep a secret or when to keep her mouth shut. To pass the time Xander began thinking on everything that had happened since his death.

_'Let's see I'm here in Marvel fan boy heaven, with some of the more accurately drawn characters, I so hope that applies to their real forms,'_ he thought and winced as he was sure he'd just felt a smack to the back of the head. _'That reminds me, Cordy said she gave me a gift,'_ he thought, then frowning as he remembered the guards hadn't searched him when he arrived and he felt a weight in his front pocket.

"Ok why didn't I notice this earlier," he muttered. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a wallet with a note as well as pictures of the gang, identification and a couple of black credit cards. Smiling as his thumb stroked the pictures of the gang, a few tears forming in his eyes as he would at least be able to see them. He put the wallet away and started to read the note.

_Dear Dweeb,_

_It took you long enough to notice this in your pocket, of course knowing your special brand of luck you are already in trouble. So let me first off tell you, I forgave you a long, long time ago, I lacked the courage to actually speak with you. Because I was afraid of what would happen._

Sniffling and whispering, "Damnit Cor." He continued reading...

_While I know you are most likely in trouble, I am equally sure you will be getting out of it soon. That being said, I wanted you to be taken care of when you arrived. In that wallet is identification and bank information so you will be able to at least live up to the lifestyle I once enjoyed._

_A piece of advice, Alex. Xander was the Zeppo, the King of the Cretins, leave him in the past. Alexander is the man that those girls in Africa loved and knew would keep them safe. Alexander is the man that stood his ground before Angelus. Alexander is the man I love with all my heart and want to see happy. Be Alexander and leave Xander to use as an example._

_I will be watching you and will let you know when I think you are getting out of line._

_Love,_

_Cordy_

Chuckling softly as now he knew why he'd felt that smack earlier, then blinking as more writing appeared on the letter.

_P.S. Apparently I wasn't the only one to give you a gift before you left. SHE really likes you and agrees with me on using your true name._

_'Oh boy,'_ Alex thought, he smirked and whispered, "Still a nag, but you are right. Though I really wish I knew what this other gift was and who exactly SHE is." He felt the smugness coming through loud and clear then groused, "Fine keep your secrets."

A couple of hours later after whispering to Ororo, keeping her spirits up, he heard Jubilee mention something about always wanting a sauna, then hearing the explosion. "Game time Ororo," he said.

"Gambit," Jubilee exclaimed as the door to her box was blown open, and then Storms was opened as well.

"I knew you would come for us," Ororo said to him. "But you need to open one more and free the one who helped me through this."

Gambit nodded and charged another card, breaking open the door. Out walked Alexander and he smiled as he got a look at Ororo. "I told you he'd be here eventually My Lady," he said to her as he thought, _'So glad their real forms are far more stunning than the cartoon drawings.'_

Ororo smiled at him, quite pleased with his dark hair and rugged appearance. Then Jubilee interrupted by yelling at Gambit, "You, you jerk, you made me think you were a traitor! Why didn't you tell me you were just pretending?"

"Because if he had, you couldn't have actually kept it a secret, " Alex said as Gambit looked at him and nodded.

Jubilee growled in frustration as Gambit threw her over his shoulder; Alex helped Ororo move as they started to run. Watching Gambit charge a card with energy, throw it at the wall, making it explode and creating a large hole they quickly ran out of the compound and into the surrounding jungle avoiding the blaster fire.

"How do you sweat so much petite and not lose weight," Gambit asked Jubilee as they ran.

"I HATE YOU," Jubilee yelled as Ororo and Alexander grinned.

When they got away, Gambit quickly unlocked the collars from Storm, Jubilee and Alexander. Taking the key from Gambit he put it in his pocket and kept the collar with him. There had been something bugging him for years and he'd get it answered one way or another later.

"Why didn't you tell me Gambit," Jubilee asked.

While they recovered, Gambit explained everything from his perspective. "Petite, we had no idea how many ways the collars could be used," he explained. "Luckily Gambit's nature of being mistrusted came in handy, no?"

While Jubilee growled, Alex asked as he used his thumb to point at her, "Find out anything else, other than how to push her buttons?"

"Ya, Gambit learned who is in charge of this island and met someone dangerous," he said.

"Big guy with a gun, a metal arm, with a glowing eye," Alex asked.

"That's him," Gambit said. "You two met before?"

"No," Alex replied, "But I've heard of him. He is a good guy, just a bit focused."

Alex looked the three mutants over. Storm was weak from heat and lack of water, but nodded saying she was ready, Jubilee and Gambit also nodded.

He followed Gambit and Jubilee as they went to free the Mutants, he chuckled as he saw a large explosion in the distance, Cable was taking care of business. Feeling the winds begin to blow and looking up to see a weather front approaching, it seemed Storm had some issues to work out as she blasted a few of the sentinels with lightning only to be hit by a beam of energy from one above her. Alexander didn't think, he simply acted as he ran across the metal framework of the dam to where she was about to crash, leaping into the air and catching her, making it so they would at least land on the ground. Their momentum still causing them both to hit the ground hard.

"Are you all right Alexander," she asked as she got up.

"I'm fine, go take care of this abomination," he replied, then stood up dusting himself off to go cause trouble of his own. He looked over and saw that Jubilee had gotten the controller for the collars and made a mental note to grab that as well. Gambit was using anything he could grab as a weapon, rocks, bolts and cards, charging items and throwing them at sentinels and guards alike, leaving explosions in his wake.

Storm had saved a guard Blob threw over the wall, he heard her try and explain there was a better way. He shook his head, the first thing he needed to do explain there were some people that just shouldn't be saved.

"We might want to get out of here," Gambit said as he watched Storm rise into the sky, calling forth the full power of the storm to destroy the dam.

Tossing the key to Blob as he took the controller from Jubilee, he nodded his head at Gambit's suggestion.

"We absolutely want to move away from here, though Gambit you might want to put a charge into part of the wall before we do," he added as he started walking up the trail away from the dried river bed.

Gambit nodded as he took a deep breath, placed his hand on the bottom of the dam and placed a charge into it while Alexander led Jubilee away from the area.

"I summon the full power of the storm," Ororo cried out, summoning a monsoon to destroy the dam, the storm grew in strength. Nature would take over as the water would over power the weakened structure. He saw Ororo falling from the sky, she'd overexerted herself, but the results were already showing as water was breaking through the cracks in the concrete. Alex smiled as he watched Rogue catch her before she could be injured, then looked up to see the Blackbird coming in for a landing.

"Come on mon ami," Gambit said to him as they walked up the ramp. Alexander nodded and followed them onto the jet to get the hell out of here.

As Ororo rested and recovered, Alex sat next to her and waited, he knew what was coming but what could he do, he was just a Zeppo. He winced as the back of his head hurt from the smack and he nodded. Xander was the Zeppo, Alex was who was needed here and who he would be.

Smiling as he saw Ororo wake with a start, he squeezed her hand as Jean told her, "It's ok Storm, you are all right."

Ororo nodded and squeezed Alex's hand silently thanking him for helping her.

The two hour flight was mostly filled with the debriefing, Storm, Gambit and Jubilee all explained what had happened. Storm had explained how Alex had been thrown in the box as well and had helped her deal with the situation. She hadn't mentioned where he was from originally as she knew it would cause issues at the moment. They had finally reached American airspace and were rapidly approaching the mansion.

"Touchdown in two minutes," he heard Cyclops call back, then he heard him gasp. "The school..."

"It can't be," Rogue exclaimed as Wolverine growled.

Alex looked out the window and saw ruined building that the X-Men called home.

AN: Like most alternate realities, the closer to the split things aren't going to be changing much. The farther along however is when more radical changes can occur. Though there are certain fixed points I can't get rid of, no matter how much I'd like to. As I stated before this is my nano work from this year, so I'm editing and fixing before I post.

Read/Review Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

First off: Buffy belongs to Joss, X-Men to Marvel, the idea mine.

_Last time: "Touchdown in two minutes," he heard Cyclops call back, then he heard him gasp. "The school..."_

_"It can't be," Rogue exclaimed as Wolverine growled._

_Alex looked out the window and saw ruined building that the X-Men called home._

Now:

The jet flew low over the property giving Rogue, Jean, Storm and Wolverine a chance to fly or jump out. Alex quickly followed just as the ramp was closing. He jumped the ten feet and as he landed on the ground with a roll he quickly stood up to look over what remained of the mansion.

_'Ok, I know he isn't here but I still need to look around, because I can't remember exactly what happens in this episode,'_ Alexander thought to himself.

He helped Wolverine move debris while they called out for the professor to answer them. Ororo landed nearby as he watched Jean attempt to reach the Professor telepathically.

"He isn't responding," Jean said, "It means he is either unconscious or..."

"Cyclops to Jean," her communicator called out, "Jean answer me."

"What is it Cyclops," she replied as she tapped the communicator.

"Have everyone come down to the war room," Cyclops said. "There is a message here from the professor."

Alex smiled at Ororo and squeezed her shoulder, then he followed the rest of them into the sub layers of the mansion. Alex couldn't help himself as his eyes lit up from being in fan boy heaven, then he looked at it with a contractor's eye and whistled low. "Whoever designed and built this was a genius," he said.

"What was that Alexander," Ororo asked.

"Oh I'm simply impressed by who the professor had do the actual building," he replied. "They were master craftsmen." He then waited for the rest to enter and stood against a the far wall, waiting to see and hear this message.

"Jubilee, start the message," Cyclops said.

Alexander watched in awe as he saw Professor Charles Xavier's image for the first time since arriving in this dimension; he shook his head as he listened to the message.

"My X-Men, I am taking a journey, whose result may change all of our lives forever. I can't tell you anything more at the moment, but for now farewell," Xavier's message said then faded away.

"Well... we've done a fine job of looking after the school," Rogue snarked as she turned to face everyone.

Cyclops said, "The message was left before the school was destroyed, so at least the professor is safe, wherever he is."

Alexander watched as Wolverine left the room with a growl and followed him outside, there was something familiar about him and he wanted to figure it out.

"Why are you following me, Bub," Logan asked.

"I'm used to being outside and dealing with issues I can see," Alexander said, then added with a slight grin, "Something tells me you are the exact same way."

Wolverine grunted as they searched the grounds for clues to what happened to the school. Alexander stood back from him as he scanned the grounds. He saw Wolverine looking around and sniffing, pausing and finding a pair of very large foot prints under some leaves. He nodded to the Canadian mutant, then rolling his eyes as he saw Cyclops approaching_. 'This guy has a stick the size of a power pole shoved up his ass,' _he thought.

"Find any clues," Cyclops asked.

"Maybe," Wolverine answered with a snarl.

"Don't go off on your own. We need to make a plan," Cyclops said in a way that rubbed Alexander the wrong way and it was the first time he'd heard it.

"Do whatever you want, I think the professor wants to be found," Wolverine said as he stalked away. Alexander looked at Cyclops shrugged then turned to follow Wolverine.

As they sat in the jeep, Alexander sat back and thought about this episode_, 'Big boots, mansion destroyed... oh hell the first time the Juggernaut appears, but there is someone else as well. Damn I wish I could remember this.'_

Opening his eyes and looking at Wolverine, Alexander asked, "What's on your mind Wolverine?"

"You," the mutant relied curtly.

Alexander blinked then nodded, "Anything particular?"

"Why are you hanging around, near as I can figure you aren't a mutant," Wolverine asked, then he sniffed and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you smell like a hyena, fish and death?"

Alexander thought about this for a moment and decided to be honest with him, having Wolverine on his side could only be a good thing. "Logan," he said as he saw Wolverine's claws start peeking out of his hands, "I promise I can explain it, but right now isn't the best time. I am not going to hurt any of you or yours."

Wolverine growled and nodded as he focused on the road. Alexander breathed a sigh of relief as he thought about what to tell them.

As they approached a construction site, Alexander looked over and said, "Pull over something is going on."

Wolverine nodded and parked the jeep. Both men walked over, stood against the fence and watched as the dark haired man walked into a building to the jeers of the workers, a bit of light some loud sounds of support beams being knocked down and the building began to collapse. Alexander sighed as he saw Jubilee run toward the building to confront the large mutant, he turned to Logan and asked, "Is she seriously that dumb or just greener than grass?"

Logan huffed and said, "Green, very, very green." He then sprinted toward Jubilee and grabbed her out of the way of the falling building.

Grabbing a bag of popcorn from a nearby street vendor who was just standing there staring at the show, Alexander walked up behind Wolverine and Jubilee so he can hear what is going on. He watched Colossus walk out of that building, his skin reflecting the sunlight quite well. He took in everything about the man, immediately wondering why his hair becomes a solid mass instead of a group of individual metal strands. Then dismissing the thought as he looked down where he had stepped to see large foot prints.

The workers were upset about Colossus' work and were yelling at him.

"I not do a good job of bringing down building," Colossus asked in broken English.

"No," the foreman quickly replied, "You did a great job. They wanted to bring down the building."

"MUTANT SCAB, Taking our jobs," some of the workers shouted, then began to rush him. Various rocks and chains simply hit Colossus as he stood there confused.

"That's gotta be the guy," Jubilee exclaimed as she started to run toward him, "Come on let's get him!"

Grabbing Jubilee by the shoulder, Alexander stopped her, "Hold on a minute, let's just see how he handles these guys."

She is about to object to what Alex said, then she looked at Wolverine seeing him nodding in agreement.

One of the workers had got into a cement mixer and drove toward Colossus in an attempt to run him down. It hit him a loud CRASH was heard and Colossus was simply standing there confused. "Going to be hard to get that dent out," Alexander said with a grin as he saw the caved in front of the vehicle. About that time he noticed Wolverine had disappeared.

"What did I do wrong," Colossus asked to anyone around him.

"First off... was destroying the professor's mansion," Wolverine said from above the tall Russian. He jumped down from a beam and wrapped his legs around Colossus' neck in an effort to start attacking him. However, he wasn't expecting the giant of a man to grab him by the shirt then throw him fifteen feet away into the pile of rubble from the building.

Alexander continued to eat the popcorn as Jubilee jumped in front Wolverine to protect him from Colossus, blasting fireworks from her hands in an effort to blind him.

"Leave him alone," she shouts.

Alexander watched as Colossus first used his large hands to block the blasts, then gently grabbed Jubilee by her coat, carrying her toward a fork lift.

"Put me down you big Ox," she shouted as she tried to kick him.

"Why do you fight Colossus little one," he asked as he placed her in the fork lift and tied an I-bar around it to keep her in place.

As he finished up with Jubilee, Wolverine pounced again. Logan was about to bring his claws down on him, except was he grabbed by the front of his uniform by Colossus, only this time was held upside down.

"I know nothing about a mansion," Colossus said.

Wolverine took a deep sniff and said, "You're right Ivan." After saying that he was dropped on his head as Colossus let him go.

Alexander watched as Colossus walked away, he could hear him talking about crazy Americans and how they are very strange.

"You have no idea big guy," Alexander said as he walked toward Jubilee and Wolverine. Wolverine had just finished cutting Jubilee free from the forklift when he arrived.

"He's getting away," Jubilee yelled at Wolverine, "We have to go after him."

"He's not the guy," Alexander said as approached.

"What? Because he said he didn't do it. You believe him," Jubilee asked incredulously.

"No, because I say so," Wolverine growled out. "He isn't what I smelled at the mansion. Anyway he could have wiped the floor with us just then, but he didn't."

"Jubilee," Rogue called out through the communicator, "If you have found the boys, bring them to the First bank. It's being robbed... by someone big."

"Let's go," Wolverine said as they ran down the street toward the bank.

When they arrived they saw the police escorting Colossus out of the bank in hand cuffs.

"I did nothing wrong," Colossus cried out, "I tried to stop the one robbing the bank."

"Pity such a fine looking mutant is responsible for the mansion and this," Rogue said.

"He didn't do it," Wolverine said.

"You know, I almost think this guy has to be related," Alexander mused. "Luck this bad is usually reserved for the Harris clan."

Wolverine and Rogue looked at Alexander with a bit of disbelief, Storm on the other hand smiled at him, remembering the stories he'd shared.

"Perhaps we should go speak to him and learn his side of the story," Storm said.

"Well then," Rogue said as she looked at Storm and added saucily, "Twist my arm why don'tcha." She walked toward the car and looked at Storm before asking, "You comin?"

Alexander nodded to her and Storm, "Call it a hunch but I think you'll need an extra pair of hands."

When they arrived at the station he told them he would stay in the car. While they were inside, he moved the car from the parking lot to behind the building. He flipped on the radio and listened to a talk radio station, the host was interviewing Doctor Reed Richards on the problem of mutants. Reed was doing his best to explain how mutants were not a problem to be solved and just people. Sadly the host had his own agenda and wasn't making it easy on him. Alex sighed and turned off the radio, "Forgot how damn bigoted these people are." He checked his watch ten minutes so far, then there it was. He watched as part of the back wall exploded away.

Putting the car in gear, Alexander drove over to them, and said, "Your get-a-way car is here; please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times."

Colossus looked at him and asked as got in the car, "Are all American's insane like him?"

Storm smiled enigmatically as she'd just finished blocking their recently made door with a large pile of snow.

"We're on our way Wolverine," Rogue said. "Wolverine and Jubilee have found out who destroyed the mansion and robbed the banks. It's the Juggernaut."

Alexander sighed as he put the car in gear and sped toward trouble, "Rogue, you and Storm fly ahead, when I get Colossus close I'll take the car out of the line of fire."

Both women nodded at him as they took off toward the other X-Men.

"Hold on big guy," Alexander said with a smirk as he hit the accelerator and sped toward trouble. He was not so secretly amused that Colossus appeared nervous.

When they arrived a couple of minutes later, Colossus got out, armored up and ran toward the trouble. Alexander quickly found an out of the way place to park the car then headed toward the battle. The first thing he saw when he arrived was Colossus getting hit with a tank.

"Ouch! Metal or not, that has to hurt. Come on Piotr, get up," Xander mumbled.

As it looked like the Juggernaut was going to finish the big Russian a crimson blast came from the side to distract him. Alexander watched as Cyclops gave orders, Storm was using a tornado to lift a building on top of the threat. He made it over to the team when he heard Jubilee ask Storm, "Did you kill him?"

"Nothing we know of can stop him," Storm replied.

"His helmet is preventing me from reaching his mind," Jean said as she shook her head in frustration.

"We are going to have to work as a team," Cyclops said as he looked at Wolverine, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Alexander smirked as he stood back from them, they didn't know his abilities, of course he didn't know them either, so working as a team would not be best idea. He watched them work as a team, with Jubilee and Cyclops getting his attention with fireworks and concussion blasts, Colossus hitting him from behind to get him off balance, Storm icing the ground beneath his feet making him slip and fall. Then Logan managed to get on top of him slicing into that helmet so Rogue and Jean could do their thing.

He saw Rogue tear the helmet the rest of the way off then growled when he saw her try and absorb his powers, they were magical and he was quite sure that would cause a major headache. Rogue's scream as she flew into the sky was almost heart breaking as he knew the hatred the Juggernaut had would affect her for some time. Juggernaut stumbled from the drop in power and he saw Jean wearing a helmet as she seemed to penetrate his mind leaving their adversary a confused man.

Juggernaut stumbled toward him as Alex stepped to the side. "Whoa my head," Juggernaut said, "Excuse me Buddy. Guess I had too much to drink. That was some party, but I need to go back home."

"I was able to put a suggestion into his mind, that he should walk home, but the problem being he doesn't remember where it is," Jean said. "It won't last but at least it will keep him away for some time."

_'It would be so easy right now to put a bullet in his brain,'_ Alex mused to himself_. 'But as much as I hate to admit it, the Juggernaut has a purpose someday.'_

Alexander watched as Rogue fell from the sky, then smirked as Colossus caught her. The team quickly departed before the police could arrive and ask questions they didn't want to answer.

Later at the mansion, Alex was being asked about his past and where he came from by the X-Men.

"Well, let's see," Alex said with a smile. "Simple explanation. I am not from this dimension, in my home dimension I dealt with demons."

"Demons don't exist," Cyclops scoffed."

"Scott," Ororo chided him, "They do. I have seen them myself."

Scott looked at her in disbelief and said, "I know he helped you, but seriously Storm."

"Storm's not lying Cyc," Logan said with a growl. "There are some things out there that are far worse than anything you have faced."

Cyclops sat back in his chair and looked at Jean, "Is he telling the truth?"

Jean shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. His mind is hard to read and I can't read it without perhaps turning him into a vegetable."

"Not too put a fine point on it," Alex interrupted. "Not a fan of becoming a vegetable, but different dimension, different rules."

"Fine," Cyclops said with a huff. "You were saying."

"I've been fighting them almost my entire life," Alex continued. "With some encounters I've been affected by some of the things I fought." Alex looked pointedly at Wolverine when he said this. "Among them the primal spirit of a hyena, infected by a mutagenic virus that would make me something like the Creature from the Black Lagoon if it hadn't been fixed, and I've probably inhaled enough vampire dust to cover the Sahara Desert. No idea how it has changed me over the years."

"But how did you get here Alex," Rogue asked.

Alex had been thinking about this for quite a while and he hadn't said exactly what happened between rescuing Dawn and arriving on Genosha. _'Saying I died, and an angel and whomever SHE is intervened will have them convinced I am insane for sure,'_ he thought to himself.

"Well... the last thing I remember I had just saved a friend of mine after she'd been kidnapped, a large explosion occurred and the next thing I know I'm falling into a lake," he said.

"Well I thank you for helping me Alexander," Ororo said.

"Gambit thinks he good person to have your back," Gambit said.

Cyclops shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sorry, but with everything going on we have to be cautious. You can stay for a while."

Alex thanked him, walked out of the war room and went outside for a bit. As he stood there watching the workers clearing the debris, he said, "Something vexes thee Wolverine?"

"That explains the smells," the mutant said, "But you didn't tell the entire story."

"Nope. I didn't," Alex replied, "But you know as well as I do, there are some things they aren't ready to hear or believe. Besides I'm not the only one keeping secrets, am I?"

Wolverine nodded and walked back inside.

A few days later, the mansion was being repaired. Alexander fell back into old routines he kept the contractors on task and even managed to impress the residents with his knowledge of construction. Cyclops was even beginning to warm up to him, well he had cracked a semi-sorta-smile one time, but could have been gas. Plus having Colossus around to do the heavy lifting made life a bit easier for the rebuilding.

"Alexander," Ororo said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

He smiled and turned to face her, "Yes My Lady?"

He grinned as she blushed at his name for her the asked, "Will you be staying here with us?"

AN: Will he or won't he? Find out next time! Plus, divergences abound starting next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

First off: Buffy belongs to Joss, X-Men to Marvel, the idea mine.

It had taken another week to finish up repairs to the mansion. During that time Alexander and Colossus had built a good relationship. Piotr had explained how his sister went missing when she was she was six years old. He had been searching over the past two years for her once he could leave Russia. Alex was sympathetic to his plight and had suggested he visit Greenwich Village and seek out Dr. Steven Strange, he should be able to either locate her or point him in the right direction.

Now that the mansion's repairs were complete Alexander thought about his last conversation with Ororo as well as the other X-Men.

Flashback:

She had just asked him if he would be staying with them. To be honest he hadn't thought much about it. He knew he wasn't a mutant but what he was, still remained a mystery.

"I'm not sure My Lady," Alexander replied. "As you know I have to find out what I'm supposed to do here and I need to figure out if some of this information I was given is accurate."

"I thought I told you to call me Ororo," she said to him. "However, I understand the need to find your own path, though until you do find that path I would suggest you stay here."

Alex smiled at her gentle rebuke and thought about it, "If I could borrow a certain lady's vehicle, I do need to go to Manhattan to look into the bank situation as well as get some money."

She smiled at him, "I would have no issue with you using my car, however, I would suggest taking a train instead, as it will be much easier to get around without having to worry about parking."

"Of course My Lady," Alexander said with a smile.

End Flashback:

Xavier had finally checked in with his team just before Alex left, apparently this cure was actually something worthwhile and had caused quite a bit of friction. He could understand why Rogue wanted to have her power's removed, though he hoped his idea with the collar would pan out.

Bringing his mind back to the here and now, he smiled as he walked down the street toward the Bank of New York. The canyons of New York were truly that, buildings stretching up into the sky while thousands of people walked along the streets. Shaking his head in amazement, he saw it up ahead the Bank of New York. He entered the building and frowned, something felt off. He did a quick sweep with his eyes, the guards were standing there as if nothing was wrong, and the patrons looked like they were suffering having to wait in line for the next teller. Pausing as he looked toward an elderly woman with her grandson talking to one of the managers.

'_Ok why are grandma and the kid raising the hairs on the back of my neck,'_ he thought as he took his place in line. He had just asked to speak with a manager about his account when it happened. The bank doors were ripped off their hinges by two clawed tentacles as the man behind and attached to the tentacles walked into the bank.

"Do not move, do not press the silent alarm and please do not scream," the man with a slight German accent said.

'_Wonderful, the bank where all of my money is, is the bank that is getting robbed by Doctor Octopus,'_ Alex thought to himself with a sigh. Then looking up he added, _'You know Cordy, I left the name Xander behind, why didn't the Harris luck stay with it.'_

Alex watched the guards, their guns had quickly been tossed on the ground toward the Doctor, and they were on their stomachs with hands over their heads. _'Seriously,'_ he thought,_ 'Do these guys even try?'_ Then he looked over at where grandma was standing; where was the young man that was just with her?

"Hey Doc Ock," a voice from the ceiling called out. "Why don't you do what other doctors do to make money," a young flippant voice asked. Lines of webbing were quickly fired toward the claws in an effort to at least stop them from grabbing anyone. "You know, gouge your patients with exorbitant pricing on simple procedures," Spider-Man said as he flipped over and landed feet first in Doctor Octopus' face then bounced back to crouch ready for another attack.

Alexander had to admit, the kid's quips were good and the timing was perfect, he slowly moved toward the woman to make sure she kept safe. As he got beside her, she asked, "Peter, where are you Peter? Oh where does that boy go?"

Alex wanted to smack himself in the head, of course this was May Parker, no wonder the kid earlier had seemed off.

"Don't worry ma'am," Alex said softly. "I'm sure your nephew is quite all right, but you might want to get down behind this desk." As he finished saying that Doc Octopus had gotten the webbing off his claws and was throwing various objects at Spider-Man. Alex winced as he saw a potted plant catch Spider-Man in the groin.

Police sirens were growing louder as the fight continued. A few minutes later Alex saw Spider-Man had been grasped by his wrists by a tentacle each, stretching the arms out. While the claws on the third tentacle were pointed to stab him through the heart.

"Now you will die Spider-Man and not trouble me or anyone else again," Octopus said with a victorious laugh.

Alex told the woman, "Stay down and do not draw attention to yourself." He quickly looked around for something to use, he found and grabbed a stanchion breaking off the long part that held the rope and using the bottom as a Frisbee, he gave himself a twist and flung it at the back of Doc's head like a discus.

"Argh," the man cried out as the hard metal hit him in the head, causing him to release Spider-Man. He turned and faced Alexander glaring at him, "How dare you! You will pay for your impudence!" Spider-Man fired several lines of webbing at the villain's head making it hard for him to talk or breathe. Ripping the webbing off and hearing the sirens he quickly grabbed a bag of money and said as he left the bank, "I will not forget your interference in my business."

"That sounded ominous," Alex said while rolling his eyes, "Though nothing says ominous like ruing, I wonder why I won't be ruing."

Spider-Man had just made to Alex and said, "No mask, only heroes in masks get to rue. I wanted to say thanks though, I wasn't looking forward to becoming a spider-ka-bob."

Alex nodded at the young hero, and then said with a grin, "I agree, besides there isn't enough meat on you to ka-bob. Plus more importantly, who would the Bugle blast with their oh so unbiased editorials?" Alex heard a short laugh and then a hiss of pain as he watched Spider-Man rub his wrists, then added, "You might want to get out of here."

Spider-Man nodded and ran out of the building then shot a web-line up toward the top floors and disappeared out of sight.

Alex walked over to Mrs. Parker and helped her up and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes I am, thanks to you," she said. "I'm May Parker. Who are you and why did you help Spider-Man?"

"My name is Alex Harris, and he needed help," he said in response. "If I hadn't helped him that kid would have been seriously hurt or killed just then. It was the right thing to do."

May nodded and looked around, "Peter? Peter where are you? I swear that boy always turns up missing at the worst times."

Alex smiled at her comment then watched as the police arrived and began questioning everyone.

An hour later Peter had reappeared from the rest room apparently and was staying close to his Aunt. Alex was dealing with a cop who obviously had issues with heroes.

"So let me get this straight, you decided to endanger everyone in here by throwing something at that psychopaths head," the cop asked.

Alex sighed and looked at the cop again, "Listen Officer…" he paused as he looked at the name tag and about choked. "Officer Stein, that kid was about to die, sorry but I wasn't raised to stand by and do nothing when someone was in trouble. Maybe if you had been here earlier I wouldn't have needed to do something."

"All right you little puke, you are going down town…" Stein started saying as he reached out to grab Alex's wrists.

"Oh what charges, Stein," a different officer walked over, he was dressed in a suit with a long coat as opposed to the standard uniform.

"He endangered these people detective," Stein blustered, "and he is impeding our investigation."

"Stein you are an idiot, get out of here before I contact I.A. to find out why your car was the last here, when you were supposed to be patrolling closest to the bank," the detective growled out. He then turned to Alex and nodded to him, "I am sorry Mr. Harris about him. I think you did the right thing as does everyone else in the bank."

"Thank you Detective," Alex said then asked, "Does this happen a lot? The guards didn't even try to do anything; they just threw their guns away and hid."

Sighing and nodding at the same time, "Sadly that is the case. Without the various heroes around who happen to show up to take out the crooks, we would probably have a lot worse successful crime rate than we do. Anyway, if you have anything further to add or if something else happens, please call the seventy fourth precinct and ask for Detective Giles." The detective then shook his hand and thanked him again as Alexander stood there, his body running on auto pilot.

'_Ok Cordy... the flashes from home are a bit disconcerting,'_ Alex thought as he found a manager to speak with.

"Sorry about the interruption Mr. Harris," the manager said with a slight grin.

Alexander smirked and replied, "Of course, I understand having to deal with impatient customers, some people can be so rude."

"Yes," the manager said, "now how can the Bank of New York be of assistance to you."

"I recently lost my home and only had my wallet on me," Alexander said, "I would like to get a look at my financial records if at all possible." Pulling out his wallet and handing over the black card with the banks seal and his identification to the man. He noticed how the man's eyes bulged slightly seeing that card.

"Mr. Harris," the manager gulped as he stood, "I will need you to follow me."

Alex frowned and wondered what trouble he'd gotten into now, as he followed the manager into a back office he took the offered seat and noticed how the door was locked immediately after the manager closed it.

"While I wasn't expecting to see you before I retired Mr. Harris, let me say you have won me a bonus," the manager began as he walked toward his desk. Seeing his confused face the manager continued, "That card is one of a kind Mr. Harris. There is one account tied to it and it is the oldest account here in the bank. It was deposited shortly after Alexander Hamilton founded this bank with the explicit instructions that a man would one day come in to claim it and we were to offer every courtesy to help him get settled. There is a safe deposit box, as well as significant liquid assets that were repeatedly invested over the past two hundred years."

Alex sat there in shock, and then asked, "Exactly how much is in this account?"

The manager looked at Alexander, looked at the paper and simply slid it over to him.

Alex looked down, blinked, looked down again then choked out, "That is a lot of commas."

"Yes sir," the manager said simply. "You also own portions of various companies as part of your investment portfolio. As you can see you have will have no concerns about purchasing anything or being without means. One safety measure with that card is it has a DNA signature embedded within it; unless you are the one to hand it over it will not work. So do not worry about what happens if you should lose it."

Nodding and taking the card back, putting it in his wallet then asking, "You said there was a safe deposit box as well?"

"Yes sir, if you would follow me," the manager said and stood up; he turned around and swiped a key card over part of the wall, the wall hissed slightly and opened for both men to enter into the vault area. "It's quite a bit faster this way," the manager explained.

As they walked down to the vault, Alex was impressed with the security here; there was a retinal scan, vocal stress test analyzer as well as two key points before they reached the final vault. The doors of it were ancient; the metal was pitch black with the date of their creation embossed upon them.

"This is the original vault," Alex asked.

"Yes sir," the manager replied, "Yours is the only full box remaining inside of it."

As they entered the manager removed a key from around his neck and opened the only box without a matched key. "Sir please step over here and place your thumb on the other key hole," the manager instructed. Alex nodded and placed his thumb where indicated and felt a prick as he saw the key turned, the manager then gently pulled the box free and gave it to Alex. "I will leave you in here while you inspect the contents," the manager said as he walked outside.

Alex sat there a moment and wondered how they got a blood based key for that box, then remembered Cordelia had said she would set him up. Laughing softly to himself he then opened the box, the only thing inside of it was a letter addressed to The One who will Change the Future.

Sighing as he opened the letter, he began to read.

Alex first noticed the paper wasn't weathered or had aged at all, in fact if it wasn't the knowledge this letter had sat here for over two hundred years and was written on parchment, he would think it was written yesterday.

_The one who will change the future,_

_You have been chosen by both chaos and by fate because they are unhappy with the weave and wish it to be remade._

_You were named the defender of mankind for a reason, I have seen your life up to the point you arrived here and know you will be the reason this world will be saved opposed to the horrors that are coming._

_While I know you despise prophecy this one I believe you will agree needs to occur._

_**The one who sees, the slayer's knight will arrive in a world without hope**_

_**In an effort to stop the superior from hanging by their own rope**_

_**He is the one whose vision is true, and should be heeded**_

_**but beware the Apocalypse that is coming and yes Knights are needed**_

_I know the poetry is horrid, but you understand, at least I hope you do, otherwise I've made a horrid mistake and you are reading the wrong letter._

Alex snorted and continued to read.

_A woman arrived at my home after I had this vision and told me she would ensure this got the correct person at the correct time. What was strange was she appeared to have no future or past that I could perceive, just the present. It was very disconcerting for one with my gifts._

_SHE favors you and gave you a gift, seek out the All Seeing Eye to find out exactly what that is and what you need to know. Save the one who has one true form, give the untouchable an embrace and keep the goddess from becoming crushed, they will become your biggest allies._

_I wish you well, for I know you already live in interesting times._

_Irene_

Alex sat back and thought about this, _'Save the mutants from themselves, ok that is doable, Just need to get Magneto and Charles to sit down and realize they are both right and wrong. Ok not quite doable but at least it has a chance... Apocalypse. Fuck.'_

Putting that wonderful nugget out of mind for now he continued, _'Who the hell is SHE? All seeing eye huh, only one I can think of is the Eye of Agamatto with Doctor Strange. Well that will give me something to do over the next couple of days as the X-Men are over in Scotland dealing with this cure for mutants.' _

He stood up and put the letter inside of his jacket then inspected the inside of the box, something seemed off about it. Running his fingers along the inside, then finding what had to be there. Tripping a latch and pulling the bottom up.

"Huh, I didn't expect to see that there," Alex said as he pulled out a ring. Holding it up in the light, the ring was a simple gold with a round green gemstone that was almost a part of the band. A small note was inside as well, picking it up.

_I knew you would notice the false bottom, put the ring on. No it isn't the One ring, nor does it require will power. It simply is a ring that will assist you._

_Cordy_

"Not exactly helpful there Cordelia," Alex groused as he slipped the ring on, after putting the box back where it was pulled from he walked out of the vault and was escorted back to the main lobby.

Stopping to thank the manager for his time, they both walked back to the main level of the bank. When they arrived, Alex stopped and asked, "I'm sorry, but I feel rude I never asked your name after all the excitement."

"That's quite all right Sir," the man said with a smile. "It was a bit busy. But my name is William Rosenberg."

Alex chuckled at the irony, then shook the man's hand and asked, "You mentioned a bonus earlier, what was that about?"

The manager laughed and answered, "Well as part of the deal, the manager that was around when you arrived gets one half percent of what is in your account. It was part of the motivation to make sure that account above all others earned money."

Alex chuckled then shook his hand, as he offered his congratulations, "Well done, and do me a favor." The man nodded as he waited to hear the favor. "May Parker's financial issues. They go away and she has a very comfortable stipend to live on for the rest of her life. Tell her it was a policy that her husband had filed and the bank discovered it after her meeting today. My name is not to be mentioned at all." The man nodded and assured him it will be done.

Alex then walked out of the bank and looked around, the sun was starting to set, apparently he had been down in the vault a lot longer than he'd thought. _'Hrm so where to stay, I've got money, which is a nice change of pace,'_ he thought, then hailing a cab, letting it stop in front of him and getting in.

"Where to," the cabbie asked.

"Ritz-Carlton please," Alex said, "Don't worry about being in a hurry either."

The cabbie nodded and started driving toward the hotel and asked, "So what brings you to New York?"

Alex smiled at the man as he drove, then replied, "Oh just visiting and taking care of a bunch of business I didn't know about. Inheritances and lawyers and the like... It is all highly aggravating."

The cabbie shuddered at the mention of lawyers and said, "Well if you need a lawyer, you might want to talk to my wife's cousin. His name is Matt Murdock. He does good work."

Alex nodded as he looked out the window, seeing the city that never sleeps start to light up. The driver, Ben, said he'd only had this job for a week or so, but was a native of the city and told him all the sights as they drove along. One time he pointed out in the sky at a flame trail and said the Human Torch had just been by.

About an hour later, they arrived at the hotel. He got out of the cab and thanked the man, giving him a $100 tip for the ride. The cabbie looked at him in thanks and gave him his card, saying if he needed a ride at anytime give him a call.

Alex entered the lobby of the hotel and paused a moment taking in the scenery, marble flooring, guests milling about, most of them leaving for a night on the town. Shaking his head and moving over to the desk.

While walking over he saw a beautiful woman smiling at him and welcoming him to the Ritz. "How can we help you this evening sir," she asked.

Alex smiled at the woman, his dark eyes quickly taking in her curves and smiled in response, "I would like the best room you have available for the next few days."

The woman nodded and looked up on her computer which suite would be available, then looking up at him she said, "We have the Hamilton Suite available for the next week at least, will that suffice?"

He nodded and gave her the black card, her eyes widening slightly as she swiped it, the approval message coming instantly. "Will you need any help with any luggage sir," she asked, "Or will you need help finding your suite?"

Alex shook his head, "No. No luggage, though I will be taking care of that tomorrow I think, as far as help finding the suite I believe I can find it… If not, I know exactly who to come see."

The woman blushed and gave him the key to the room, then pointed him to the elevator.

He looked down at the key and saw the attached note saying when she was off as well as her phone number. Smirking as he got on the elevator he pushed the button that would take him near the top of the building. Getting off, he walked to his suite and inserted the key, as he entered the suite he let out a low whistle. "I could get used to this," he said to himself.

Moving over to the window he pulled open the drapes and looked out at the Manhattan skyline, seeing the twin towers was a bit of a shock, but he remembered they would be fine in this world; especially, if he had anything to say about it. Opening the door to the balcony and stepping out the sounds of the city were not quite as loud up here, but still noticeable. Lights are far as he could see and no stars visible at all. Walking back inside and closing the door, he yawned and thought a nap might be the next order of business. But as he was about to go lay down his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Grabbing a menu he looked it over and decided while where he slept might have improved, his taste buds hadn't yet.

"Hello room service," he said. "Yes I'd like a turkey club, fries and a bottle of Coke. Fifteen minutes? Excellent." Hanging up the phone he looked at the book that was in his room of services the hotel offered, and those that were offered to those of a certain level. "Hrmm massage, tailoring, a service to get you items you might have forgotten. Ok that is a bit odd but interesting," he said to himself.

A knocking at the door stopped him for a moment, he walked over and turned the knob to open the door as he was opening it he said, "You were fast, I'm impressed." Then he looked and blinked, "Ok you are definitely not room service."

AN: When I wrote this originally it was split into two chapters, but that seemed a bit short and the entire bank needed to happen in one shot.

So any guesses on who is knocking on Alex's door?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

First off: Buffy belongs to Joss, X-Men to Marvel, the idea mine.

_Last Time: A knocking at the door stopped him for a moment, he walked over and to open the door as he was opening it he said, "You were fast, I'm impressed." Then he looked and blinked, "Ok you are definitely not room service."_

Now:

"No I am not Mr. Harris, but we need to talk," the man said as he entered the room.

Grumbling about rude ass spies and their delusions of grandeur then saying a bit more for his guest, "Of course Fury, come on in. Make yourself at home, did you order room service as well or will my meal be delayed?"

Alex watched as Nick raised an eyebrow at him, then chuckled as Nick finally replied, "My own dinner is coming with yours."

"Of course it is," Alex snarked as he waited a few minutes for the meals to arrive. Alex looked Fury over, this was the original Nick Fury. An older man with graying hair along the temples it was quite easy to believe this man had fought with Captain America during World War II. Nothing against Samuel L. Jackson, but this was always the first man he thought of when people mentioned SHIELD.

Hearing the knock he opened the door and waved the server /SHIELD agent in. "Please come on in, your boss was just saying our dinner was arriving," he said as he held the door open.

The agent raised an eyebrow and left without a word, both Alex and Nick sat there a moment, Alex not touching his food at all as he waited.

"Not going to eat," Fury asked.

"What do you think Nick," Alex replied looking at him as if he's an idiot.

"Fair enough," Fury responded taking a bite of his sandwich then a drink of water, then tossing a file on the table between them. "I want to know about a man who apparently has existed in this world his entire life, yet doesn't show up on anyone's radar until you arrived with Xavier's team and just now activated your bank account."

Alex sat there, a blank look on his face while on the inside he was laughing uproariously and sweating bullets at the same time_. 'Ok Alex how do you want to handle this, Fury can be a royal pain in the ass or he could be, well he can be a royal pain in the ass but at least he wouldn't be breathing down my neck at while doing that,'_ he thought.

"Well Nick," Alex said with a slight grin, "Everything I am is apparently there. Is it my fault your network isn't up to scratch? Your own agents and information say I was born and raised here, so what are you wanting? Am I an alien threat to the world? Nope. Am I looking to cause you headaches?" Alex sat back and thought about that for a moment then said, "Well I'm probably going to, but not exactly intentionally. As far as my finances, ever had an inheritance? You end up getting lots of things unexpected."

Alex could see Fury stewing and watched him pull a cigar out to light, enjoy and chew on. "You really are a smart ass aren't you," he said.

"Well you know how it is Nicky," Alex snarked, "If you have a skill, use it." Looking at the spy and sighing, "Seriously, what do you want to know? I'm not a threat which you know or you and I wouldn't be here simply chatting. So what do you want?"

"What I want Mr. Harris is to simply make you aware I will be watching you," Fury said as he rose. "I have enough issues with Mutants, Mutant hate groups, Super heroes and villains, I don't need a guy who appears out of nowhere with enough financial clout to cripple the world's economy causing problems. "

Shaking Alex's hand as he headed toward the door, stopping and turning around after he opened it to say, "By the way Harris, I got a note from Irene as well, she said you were a smart ass but someone to have at your back." Walking out the door and leaving Alex to think about his meeting with the king spook of the Marvel universe.

"Well that was fun," Alex said as he finally got to enjoy his meal.

The next day after enjoying breakfast and reading the rag that was the Daily Bugle, Alex started making a list of things he needed to accomplish today and this week.

_'First things first I need to get a wardrobe,'_ sighing as he could almost picture Cordy smirking at that and knowing she'd educated him in proper attire shirts from the Magnum P.I. collection had better not be a part of it. _'Might also want to get a laptop so I can keep up to date and see if anyone from home has a duplicate here, aside from Stein,'_ he thought. '_Find the All seeing eye, looks like I need to visit Doctor Strange. Though showing up unannounced might be futile, though I doubt he's listed in the yellow pages. Either way it will let me get a feel for the city.' _

_'Now the rest of this note, save she who only has one true form,' _he pondered this a moment then pulling the pen from his mouth and writing down Mystique with a question mark beside it, it makes sense but it could be someone else.

_'Embrace the untouchable, that has to be Rogue, though I think I have a good idea with that one. I'm glad I kept a collar as well as the controller for them after we left Genosha. I'll have to see if the X-men can contact Forge, he'd be the best one to talk to about this,'_ he mused.

_'Save the goddess from being crushed,'_ putting a check mark by that one. _'Ororo, if I remember right she would have been in much worse shape after being in that box if I hadn't been there.'_

Getting dressed in the only other pair of clothes he had, he called down to the front desk to arrange for a tailor to come to his room so he could purchase a couple of suits and a wardrobe.

The tailor had been efficient and after a couple of questions regarding color and style as well he told him the suits would be ready tomorrow, with the other items being sent to his room later that day. Alex nodded and decided to do a bit of exploring and at least see if the Sorcerer Supreme was available to talk.

He stopped by the front desk and asked to have someone acquire the latest laptop on the market as well as some luggage and have it delivered to his room. The person behind the desk didn't even blink as he said it would be done before four o'clock.

As he exited the building, Alex looked around and asked the doorman, "Can you direct me to Bleecker Street?

The door man didn't even blink an eye when he pointed the way, "I would suggest taking a cab as it is a good walk."

Alex smiled at the doorman, then said, "I want to enjoy the day and a walk sounds nice." Walking down the street he was amazed at how similar this city was to the one he had visited on occasion back home.

_'I guess it makes sense in a strange way,'_ he mused, _'The cool thing about Marvel was it was real cities, with real landmarks unlike the made up ones in DC.' _

He heard a few people cheering and pointing up, he saw what he guessed was the Fantasticar flying out of the city. Heroes not fighting a secret war and actually being appreciated for the most part, a definite change from home.

Grabbing a hot dog from a street vendor to eat along the way and smiling as he finally found himself near 177A Bleecker Street. Finishing his lunch and throwing away the paper he approached the Sanctum Sanctorum with a bit of trepidation. One thing he remembered from the comics, this place seemed to attract bad guys as much as an active hell mouth in the Spring. As he entered the gateway he felt the ring on his finger heat up a bit then cool down, raising an eyebrow at this he would have to ask the Doc if he had a clue about this ring as well.

Knocking on the door and taking a step back he waited for someone to answer, judging by the lack of demonic entities, gods and the devil himself trying to get in, he might get lucky.

The door finally opened and with a short Asian man in the door way, he then said, "Yes, is there something you needed young sir?"

Bowing his head in respect to the man and holding his hands before him, his right hand in a fist as it was pressed against his left palm, "I need to speak with Doctor Strange and I believe he will want to speak to me. If I'm not mistaken he would have noticed my arrival here a couple of weeks ago. Anyway I was directed here to speak with him, so here I am."

Wong's eyes widened only slightly at the man before him, "Yes you are correct. My Master did say someone was coming, though he wasn't sure who or what they would look like. Do you have some way to prove your claim?"

Alex closed his eyes a moment as he felt the ring heat up again and held his hand up so Wong could see it, "I'm guessing by the way this ring is reacting it is most likely the proof you are looking for."

Wong nodded and motioned for Alex to enter and follow him to see the Doctor.

Alex hummed 'We're off to see the wizard' causing Wong to snort in amusement before pausing and looking at Alex. His eyes were sparkling with mirth as he looked at Alex then walked on directing him to the Study. "Please wait here while I alert the Doctor that you are here," he said as he departed.

Alex smiled and knew he'd made a friend right there, his eyes took in everything around him. Moving slowly toward the books he looked at a few of the titles, recognizing some of them from the Watcher's library. Wanting to look through them, but knowing how foolish it would be to touch them, he did sigh as they did bring back memories of an oddly more innocent time in Sunnydale searching through them for the answer to the latest trouble. Pausing as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, slowly turning to look at the empty chair behind a desk, he raised an eyebrow and said, "You can drop the invisibility, Doc. I know you are there and you know I can sense you as well as your eye can see me."

Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme had fought gods, demons and psychotic lovers, so being surprised and rebuked by someone who appeared so young was a rare occurrence. Letting the invisibility fade he stood up and bowed his head in acknowledgement and in greeting.

The Eye of Agamotto glowed for a moment then stopped, before Doctor Strange said, "Welcome Alexander Harris, favored by Janus and by Death."

"So that's who SHE is," Alex said with a relieved sigh, "I was worried it was Anya for a moment." He then winced as he felt a smack to the back of his head.

"SHE isn't Death, though apparently you are also being watched by someone who wishes you to behave," the Doctor said with a wry grin. Alex nodded with a grin of his own as the Doctor continued, "So that explains who you are, though what you are is another matter altogether. Can you explain to me how you arrived in this universe and why when I look at you the lines of fate seem to explode in infinite directions?"

Alex winced and began to explain how he was responsible for defying at least two prophecies, defeating a demon that no weapon forged by man could destroy as well as his life in Sunnydale and in Africa. When he had just finished how he'd died and apparently caused the previous management to become the recipients of HER ire and be replaced, giving him a chance at a new life. Stephen stopped him and got himself a drink, drained the glass of scotch, poured himself a second glass and drained it as well.

"Go on," Stephen said as he poured a third glass waiting to hear what was coming.

Alex looked at the man and then explained how he'd been given gifts, first from Cordelia then apparently from HER at least according to the letter he'd received. When Strange asked for it Alex showed it to him and said it was blank now, but did give him the letter from the bank. He nodded and read over Irene's missive, then raised an eyebrow at the wording.

"Also I received this ring," Alex said as he held up his hand. "Any idea what it means?"

Stephen smiled and simply said, "It is a passkey that one of my predecessors created to show who was loyal and who deserved his or his heirs assistance. Wear it in good health."

Alex nodded and played with the ring for a moment before Doctor Strange interrupted his thoughts.

"Well now," Strange said, "Apparently I will need to use the Eye of Agamotto to help you determine what gifts you have been given, aside from a complete lack of destiny and the ability to rewrite the fate of any who encounter you, that is. Stand over in that circle and let's see what you have to work with."

As Alex moved to the circle he hoped this wouldn't come back to bite him, he watched as Doctor Strange held the Eye in his hands, then the doctor floated upward and he began to chant. The Eye glowed as a warm golden beam covered him, then stopped as he watched Doctor Strange fly back against the wall with a thud.

"Yep, magic and I still don't mix," Alex said as he walked over to help the man up.

Reaching out his hand to help the Sorcerer Supreme to his feet, Alex said with a slight grin, "I should have warned you magic and I seem to have an uneasy detente. It always seems to go wrong around me, therefore I try to avoid being a part of it."

Doctor Strange look up at the man with a mild glare as he grasped his hand to stand, "Quite. Well at least we know your gift isn't magic based. Though from your stories since arriving here, I'd say you are a bit like Captain Rogers. Though your body doesn't seem to have gotten the external physical upgrades. It also appears as if a previous possession's abilities were completely absorbed. If I didn't know better I would say you were a soldier during the cold war as well as various other eras." Stephen shook his head at the mess Alex's mind must be, then added, "I was also able to see the remnants of a primal spirit, she seems quite happy where she is and has added some of herself to your abilities."

Alex nodded at the words about the hyena, then blinked in surprise at what Strange had told him about his body. "Doc, you referring to Captain America aren't you," Alex asked hesitantly. "I remember reading something in the comics about issues with the super soldier serum and don't want to have to deal with that."

"Yes, yes I am," Strange said with a smile, "Captain America was lost during World War II, but was eventually found years later, I am pretty sure you know all about that. As far as your worries regarding the serum, this enhancement wasn't done to you with science, but by HER. Also that did not occur in this timeline, so I wouldn't expect any issues. Though I am slightly surprised you are aware of the primal spirit that resides within you."

Alex grinned at the Doctor, then told him the story how they'd first become joined during a visit to the zoo, then explained, "While I was in Africa a witch doctor helped me talk to her. She and I agreed we both wanted our packs to be protected, she keeps others from trying to possess me or read my mind as well as giving me some enhanced senses. I don't fight her all the time and let her roam about my subconscious to her heart's desire."

"I see," Strange said with a bit of hesitation, "I would suggest meditating to speak with her. In this dimension primal spirits have a bit more power and ability to influence their chosen. Spider-Man truly should listen to Madame Web as opposed to ignoring her to understand his totem."

Alex shrugged his shoulders, "That is the folly of youth, we can't help them, except to assist when asked and point out the path." Shaking his head and laughing he added, "Wow I sound like an old man."

Doctor Strange nodded at him and smiled, "What will you do now?"

"Head back to my hotel, rest for the night then head back to Xavier's I guess. From what I remember a big change is coming and I need to work on the assignments, for lack of a better word, that Irene gave me," Alex replied.

"Just be aware, a dark time is coming. That much I gathered from your letters," Strange said.

"Nothing unusual there Doc," Alex said as they shook hands.

Alex arrived back at the hotel, heading up to his room and entering he was surprised to see his suits had been completed, making sure to leave a good tip for the tailor and his staff. The luggage had been provided as well as his new computer, the entire staff would be receiving tips. There was a message on his hotel phone from Rogue, apparently the team was back and there had been complications in Scotland.

Frowning and remembering what was about to come, he called the desk and asked when the next train back to Westchester would be departing. The woman at the desk said they'd have a cab waiting for him to get him to the station just prior to its departure, which was in two hours otherwise he would have to wait until morning. He told her to call the cab as he had to leave, unexpected business had come up.

Quickly packing and heading down to the front desk to return the key, Alex thanked them for the hospitality.

"We are glad to have you sir, please come back soon," the woman said with her intent quite clear.

"I will do my best," Alex said as he departed.

The cab driver quickly got him to the station, as Alex sat down on the train he powered up the laptop and began to get caught up on the day's news.

"Fuck," he whispered, "The cure, well I know what I will be doing when I get back to the mansion."

Writing a couple of emails, first to Fury, thanking him for the lovely dinner they'd shared, but sadly he was more interested in women. Snorting to himself, _'If that doesn't add more white to that head of his I'll be shocked.' _

The second email was a bit of a gamble, but he apparently owned stock in the company and while the series hadn't ever mentioned him, sometimes people need saving from themselves.

To: jarvis

Either you are an English butler or you are the world's most powerful artificially created intelligence. I need to know and I believe you and I need to chat.

A. Harris

Shutting down the laptop as he watched the scenery pass by, he hoped he got to the mansion in time to help.

Alex had arrived and went to his room, after dropping off the luggage he decided to head downstairs to track down the various team members. Alex paused as he watched the X-men relaxing, Rogue, Jean and Gambit playing pool, while Ororo watched TV. He watched Gambit trying to charm Rogue, then apparently scratched the cue ball taking a chunk out of the tables felt. He heard Ororo say, "You know Gambit, because it is a rec room does not mean you have to wreck the room."

"Now Storm is making jokes," Gambit groused.

Alex walked in with a smile, "I knew those stories might have a detrimental effect on your sense of humor My Lady."

Storm quickly turned and smiled at him, "Alexander you are back. How was your trip?"

Jean and Rogue smiled at their normally reserved friend almost gushing with emotion.

"Oh you know, go to the bank, help out a hero, get some money, meet a few people. The usual," Alex said blandly. "Anything going on here?"

"Just some issues with the possible cure, Sugah," Rogue said sadly.

Alex nodded and asked, "While I am thinking about it, do any of you have contact information for a mutant named Forge? I have an idea that might help quite a few mutants, but I want to run it past him first."

Jean thought about it and remembered the professor had had dealings with him before, "I believe the professor would have his information. Since you haven't met him yet, now would be a good time."

After giving Storm a squeeze on the shoulder, he followed Jean to the professor's office.

"Professor, I'd like to introduce you to the man who helped Storm, Gambit and Jubilee escape from Genosha, Alexander Harris," Jean said then walked back down to the rec room to chat with Storm.

The professor looked at him, then his head snapped back as if he were avoiding an attack.

"Naughty naughty Professor," Alex chided, "You really shouldn't enter people's minds without permission. Who knows what you'll find in there."

"Who are you and what is that inside of your mind," Xavier asked a bit of trepidation.

"I am not one to be trifled with and she is a friend," Alex said, "But my name is Alexander Harris, I came to meet you and get information on the one called Forge. Jean said you had, had dealings with him in the past."

"Yes, I have," Xavier replied uneasily, "What do you want with him?"

"Hopefully he will be able to help me make those with uncontrollable powers, controllable," Alex said.

Xavier blinked and asked, "Do you truly think there is something you can do that I can't or haven't done?"

Alex sighed and looked directly in Xavier's eyes then said, "Professor you have a great dream, but you have a serious problem with ego. You don't ask anyone for help nor do you think outside of the box. Just because you haven't thought of it, doesn't mean there isn't another way."

Xavier sat there not quite sure to make of this man but still handed him the information. "I do hope your idea bears fruit Mr. Harris."

Just as Alex was about to respond. "Professor a mutant is attacking the world peace conference," Storm said over a speaker.

"We'll meet in the war room," Xavier said as he went to an elevator with Alex following behind.

"Don't worry Professor," Alex said, "I may not be one to be trifled with, but that does not make me your enemy. Think of me as a wild card."

This statement didn't feel Xavier with confidence, but it did give him a slight feeling of hope. They arrived in the war room and watched as Apocalypse and his horsemen attacked everyone around the conference.

"This is what I feared, a mutant driven mad by his own power. Unlike Magneto or those that made the sentinels, they can be reasoned with, he can't. Apocalypse must be stopped," Xavier said. "X-Men go and take care of this threat." As Rogue was about to follow them Xavier said, "Not you Rogue, I need you to stay behind."

A few minutes later, Alex, Xavier and Rogue stood in the hangar watching the Blackbird flying off toward the conference.

"Why can't I go with them Professor, they're going to need all the help they can get," Rogue asked.

"I have a separate mission for you, the mutant who claimed to be cured by Doctor Adler, looks very similar to Apocalypse's Angel of Death," Xavier said.

"I will come as well Rogue," Alex said. "This way we can take one of the smaller planes and you can save energy, as well as getting there faster instead of flying across the ocean by yourself."

On the flight Alex told Rogue a few stories of his trip to New York, including his boring trip to the bank.

"You know Alex," she said as she laughed, "I think you are right about your special brand of luck."

"Yeah I know," he said. "But just because I didn't have a mask, he didn't say I would rue the day. It was mildly depressing."

Rogue laughed at his mock hurt tone then stopped when he said, "There is the lab, let's set down right over there and see what we can see."

"Didn't think I'd be here again anytime soon," Rogue said as they approached the building.

"Well Rogue, I'm thinking there is a better way to deal with the problem of your powers other than getting rid of them," Alex said as they entered the lab.

Rogue looked at him a moment then looked up seeing a huge hole in the ceiling that wasn't there when she'd been here before. "Looks like the doctor has been redecorating," Rogue said. "Doctor Adler, Doctor Adler you around here?"

"Ah Rogue," the doctor said as he entered the room. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon, and who is your friend?"

Alex paused, the hyena was growling low, danger nearby. But the only other person here was the doc, sniffing a bit and getting an odd scent. He asked as he pointed up, "So been redecorating?"

"Well you know experiments sometimes go awry," the doctor quickly answered.

"It's your results that interest us," Rogue quickly replied as she moved closer to the doctor.

"I discuss my results with no one," the doctor answered, "if that is all I would ask you to leave." He tried to walk away, but not before being grabbed and put on the exam table.

Alex leaned on the controls as he watched Rogue bind the doctor to the table, he said, "I'm ready to cure this person if you are Rogue, and since the doc here isn't a mutant it shouldn't do anything right?"

"Wait," the doctor now blue skinned woman said panicking, "The cure doesn't work, it never did. It turns mutants into Apocalypse's slaves. It makes them hate everyone, human and mutant alike; just like Apocalypse does." The unsure look on her face had her quickly add, "He has a base under Stonehenge."

"Well he won't like you helping us," Rogue said. She then tipped the table as she unlocked the bindings tossing the woman near the wall. "You better run."

"Who is going to stop him," she asked as she reached under the control for something.

"Looking for this," Alex asked as he pointed the muzzle of the gun directly at her head.

"Typical human," she sneered, "Ready to attack anything that is different."

"Typical bigot," he replied, "Thinking anyone different than you is out to get you. Now get out of here."

Mystique stood up and grabbed for the gun, causing it to fire at the machine destroying it, burying Rogue beneath its parts. Alex kicked Mystique away as he looked over to check on Rogue, nodding as he saw her getting out from under the rubble, he took a right hook to the jaw. His head snapped slightly and he grinned at the woman. He pushed forward with both hands onto her shoulders, knocking her back then leaping at her to land a kick. She rolled out of the way and transformed into a creature of myth that seemed to inspire terror. Alex raised an eyebrow and poked the creature hard in the sides, causing Mystique to revert and cry out in pain as she held her sides.

"Serakic Demon," Alex said in a bored tone, "Scary to look at but has a serious weak point in the sides."

Mystique growled and placed her hand on the wall, causing it to open slightly. She slipped through the opening as the door sealed shut. Rogue tried to get through the door, Alex placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Forget about her, we need to go help the others." Rogue nodded and flew toward Stonehenge as Alex followed in the plane.

They arrived at Stonehenge, Alex watched as Rogue landed and was immediately attacked by Apocalypse. He turned the plane and tried to use it as a battering ram to hit Apocalypse from behind, ejecting at the last moment. Apocalypse caught the plane and threw it to the side. As Alex floated down he had a great view of the fight. He heard what sounded like a jet engine, but the Blackbird had landed already and his was in flames. Then he saw Archangel fire metallic feathers at his chute, the metal arrows shredding the silk and catching it aflame, giving him reason to start cursing as he fell down toward the ground. He grinned as he felt himself stop, looking over at Jean he waved as she gently set him down.

He looked for a weapon of some kind, he frowned as it seemed there were none to be had, he looked up as he heard Rogue scream in agony as she was attempting to drain the Archangel. He came to his senses as she flew off and helped to finish off the other three horsemen.

Launching exploding feathers at the various horsemen as he screamed, "Stop there has been enough destruction!"

"No," Apocalypse uttered looking at the X-Men gathered before him, "You are not fit. You are not worthy. You are only delaying the inevitable."

As he spoke Alex watched as the X-Men stood before him, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Wanna bet," Wolverine said as he extended his claws and charged toward the mad man.

Apocalypse stepped forward and seemed to drop into the ground as Wolverine sailed over him. He tried to claw into the doorway Apocalypse had used but couldn't even scratch the metal.

"Cyclops, Jean they are getting away," Storm called out as the remaining horsemen flew off.

The ground began shaking beneath them and Cyclops ordered everyone to get clear of the mound.

As they stood away from the monument, Alex cringed as he saw the monoliths falling over as a space ship of some type seemed to rise from beneath the ground. When it reached the sky it simply disappeared.

Archangel landed and said, "I wanted to be normal, but all I did was prove I was capable of terrible evil."

"It wasn't your fault," Rogue said, " I wanted to deny myself too for a time, that could have been me helping that mad man instead of you." She put her gloved hand on his shoulder and added sadly, "But don't worry, I took that evil away when I touched you, it's a part of me now."

"I just hope you are strong enough to control it," Archangel said, "I wasn't." He then flew off into the night.

Alex came forward and squeezed Rogue shoulder then said, "Don't worry Rogue, unlike him you have your friends and family here to help you."

AN: So Alex makes some friends, annoys people and gets past his first encounter with Apocalypse more or less in one piece, can't say the same for the plane he borrowed.

Congratulations to those who guessed right on who Alex's dinner date was going to be.

Next chapter the whole reason I started writing this story and the start of the last arc of season one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

First off: Buffy belongs to Joss, X-Men to Marvel, the idea mine.

A few days after the run in with Apocalypse, Alex was simply driving around town looking for a place to eat when he saw some men chasing a woman down an alleyway. Sighing and pulling over nearby he got out and followed them into the alley. What he found made his blood boil, these men had the scared woman surrounded and were getting ready to violate her.

"Mutie slut," one of the men said. "You don't belong with normal people."

A few of the men agreed with grunts as they held the green haired woman's arms tight.

"Why are you attacking me," she asked scared out of her mind, "the only thing different about me is my hair."

A quick hand movement from one of the men followed by a loud smack and a cry of pain from the woman was the only response.

"The only thing you are good for is spreading your legs, you whore," the man said.

"I think you had better leave the lady alone," Alex said with a growl.

The men turned to face him and laughed, "What are you going to do about it mutie lover?"

Alex grinned almost ferally as his eyes seemed to have an ethereal glow, "Oh I think you all are going to leave her alone one way or the other. The question is will you be walking after the fact."

Three of the men rushed him, Alex stepped into the punch of the middle man, causing it to go past his head at the same time Alex thrust his fist hard under the rib cage. The man fell to the ground trying not to vomit. The two on each side paused a moment and then threw punches of their own. Alex moved to the side causing one to miss and the other to hit him in the shoulder. His own foot was moving and hit the side of a knee, the satisfying crack of a shattered joint and scream of agony signaled another was out of the fight. Turning and back handing the last man, causing his nose to break, Alex quickly grabbed him by the back of the head and brought it down as his own knee rose to knock him out.

Turning and looking at the two holding the woman's arms and the speaker, Alex growled out, "Who's next?"

The two men holding the woman released her arms and ran toward Alex. Alex raised an eyebrow and leapt forward, his arms extended as he caught both men in the throat with his forearms. Both men fell to the ground grasping at their throats trying to get a breath. Alex looked at the man and grinned. The man's courage had evaporated as the last of his gang was on the ground either unconscious or wishing they were. He turned around only to be hit in the face with a garbage can lid from the green haired woman.

Alex smirked and nodded at the woman as he grabbed the man by the back of the head and threw him face first into the brick wall. Looking around he grinned at the devastation then turned to look at the woman who was shaking. Holding up his hands to show he was not a threat to her he moved toward her and asked, "They didn't do anything except grab you and scare you right?"

The woman shook her head, dropped the trash can lid and grasped onto Alex holding him tightly as she began to cry. Alex rubbed her back and held her close as he consoled her. "Let's get out of here and take you to some friends of mine, they will be able to get you to someplace safe," he said. "Oh and Mystique, why on Earth didn't you take them out on your own?"

The woman blinked and growled as she pushed him away from her, "How did you know?"

Alex smirked at her and sniffed, "Your scent, you use a particularly enticing brand of body wash."

She huffed and shifted to her natural form, Alex looked her over and smiled, while whistling appreciatively, "You are attractive, I'll give you that. Though I do believe you are fighting for the wrong reasons."

"Oh and what reasons are those flat scan," she replied with a sneer.

Alex snorted, and replied, "Working for Apocalypse is a one way ticket to slavery, while Xavier and Magneto have their own issues at least with them you are fighting for your people."

Mystique sighed, "I have no choice."

Alex nodded and reached into his coat pocket, giving her a business card with his personal number and the number to someone who could get in touch with him either way.

"Here," he said, "Call me when you want to talk or just talk in general. I'm also guessing you don't need to come with me to get help?"

She sneered at him and walked out of the alleyway, morphing into what he assumed was yet another identity of hers.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, then pulling out his phone he called the police, "Yes I'd like to report an assault."

A couple of weeks later Alex was finally going to see if his idea had born fruit, after their first meeting Forge had been thrilled by the ideas Alex had, now was the time to see if they would work.

"Alex," Forge said with a grin, "The idea of using something to control mutants, to give a mutant control is brilliant."

Alex blushed a bit as he said, "Well I thought about it, when we were on Genosha. There are mutants out there who have physical issues and powers out of their control. Then I met Rogue, she has lived most of her life without feeling another person's touch, just because she is afraid of doing them harm. I've watched her, every time Scott and Jean kiss, or Gambit flirts with her it breaks her heart. She is one of the strongest people I know, but she needs this Forge."

Forge clapped the man on the shoulder and nodded, "Well it is a good thing you came to me. While the overall design is gaudy, the concept is sound. I was able to shrink it from a collar to a bracelet. The other benefit is the ability to turn it on and off is located on the side. So it will be completely under her control."

Smiling at Forge and thanking him, "I know you haven't been working on just this, or at least I hope not. Did you finish my order?"

Forge nodded and replied, "While I am used to creating armaments as well as armors, yours was a challenge. Though the color scheme was a bit darker than what others usually wear. Everything you wanted will fit in the belt as well."

"Good," Alex said, "Thank you again Forge, and I will make sure that Rogue knows exactly who designed her new jewelry so she can thank you properly as well." Grinning at Forge's slight blush, he then glanced at the drawing board. "A time portal? Bit ambitious aren't ya?"

"If you don't aim high, don't aim at all," Forge replied.

Alex nodded and left with his packages to return to the institute. When he arrived he was pleasantly surprised to see everyone was relaxing. Seeing Rogue sitting over by herself reading he walked over and sat down beside her. "Rogue do you remember me saying I had a better idea than giving up your powers?"

Rogue set her book down and nodded, "You said you had an idea but I didn't expect much. Hard to get your hopes up after so long. Ya know sugah?"

Alex nodded and pulled out a simple box, he opened it showing a feminine looking bracelet that had some type of control on it. "Let me explain what this is and where my idea came from," he said. "When you are wearing this bracelet and having it activated, it will cause you to be completely powerless. When we were on Genosha, the guards there placed collars around the mutants necks stopping their ability to use their powers. I kept the collar that was around my neck as well as the controller to activate and deactivate them." He paused as he could see the look in Rogue's eyes, it was hope and excitement. "So I contacted an associate of the professor's called Forge, he is almost magic when it comes to technology. I asked him to make this for you to wear so you can enjoy life."

Rogue held out her wrist hesitantly almost afraid this wasn't going to work, but even more afraid it was going to. As Alex put the bracelet on her wrist he showed her the switch and softly said, "Simply push this button Rogue." He then stepped back and watched as she took a deep breath, then pushed the button, causing a small light to appear on the bracelet.

Alex smiled at her and reached out to cup stroke her cheek with his bare hand, Rogue tried to stop him, but he held her hand. "Don't worry Rogue, I trust Forge's work."

As he caressed her cheek, Rogue broke down in tears. Alex pulled her against his chest and held her tightly as she cried out all the pain and loneliness that her powers had caused. The other X-men were in similar states, Jean and the Professor had often felt her pain, but couldn't help. Storm had been there to listen, while Wolverine would never admit it he was happy for her as he turned to hide the glistening of his eyes. Pulling Rogue to the couch so she could sit there and be held, he whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back, "So are you going to finally call the Cajun's bluff?"

Rogue looked up at him, her face almost glowing with happiness even with the tear streaks down her cheek. "You know, I think I might just do that. Where is that swamp rat anyhow," she asked as she sat up and looked at the professor.

"I believe he is in his room relaxing," he replied.

"Well if you need me I will be scaring the life out of Gambit," she said as she walked out of the room, "and making up for lost time."

"You did a great thing Alexander," Xavier said.

Alex looked at the man and said, "I am just surprised none of you thought to mention the collars to her at all. Having to wear something to give her a sense of normalcy isn't denying her powers, but letting her finally accept them." He stood up so he could make his point better, pointing at Cyclops, "Scott what would you do to see a color other than red? I'm sure Archangel would have been thrilled to be able to at least hide his wings, before he was corrupted by Apocalypse. Giving people options that let them use their abilities how they choose isn't denying themselves, it is letting them embrace their human nature."

"Anyway," he said as he walked toward the door, "I'm off to see Beast, apparently he wants to meet the man who showed up out of nowhere." Cocking his head to the side as he heard Gambit's scream, then smirking as the door to the room was locked. "I'd highly suggest not disturbing those two for a while," he added with a laugh as he walked toward the garage.

"So let me get this straight Hank," Alex asked with a smirk. "You are staying in here to prove you aren't above the law and to get your day in court. You know this won't end well right?"

Beast nodded as he hung from one of the pipes on the ceiling, "When I have my day in court I shall be proven innocent of my alleged crimes."

Alex looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Uh huh and the added benefit wouldn't have anything to do with a teenaged female running around the mansion would it?"

Beast simply raised an eyebrow at the man then said, "You would know all about avoiding teen aged girls wouldn't you Alexander?"

"Someone has been telling you stories," Alex said. "So seriously Hank, what can I do for you?"

"Keep my friends safe," he said as he flipped down to stand eye to eye with Alex. "I know you have helped them and I know you have more changes coming in the future. Simply take care of my friends is all I ask."

Looking him in the eyes Alex replied, "Of course. I should be heading back to the mansion, I think the professor gets nervous when I'm away too long. Any messages to pass along?"

"Yes, thank Jean for the cookies and Rogue for the book. It is an old favorite," Beast said with a smile.

Alex smirked as Beast pulled the bars wider to allow him to leave, then closed them up behind him as he stepped out. "Are the guards aware that you can do that," Alex asked as he pointed at the bars.

"What they know and what they want to know is simply a matter of perception Alexander," Beast said as he flipped back up to hang from the bar on the ceiling once more.

Alex chuckled as he walked out of the jail and headed to his car. The '69 Mustang Fastback wasn't the latest and greatest, but he had wanted one ever since seeing one in his uncle's garage. The best part about it was Forge had tricked it out for him, yes he might be in the Marvel universe, but Q had wonderful ideas when it came to upgrading a car.

Alex decided to check in at the mansion before heading that way. Pressing a button that opened the secure channel, he smiled seeing Jubilee working her shift guarding the mansion. "Hey Jubilee, have Rogue and Gambit emerged from his room yet?"

Jubilee sighed and said with a bit of disgust and some envy, "No and I seriously wish it was sound proofed."

He laughed and replied, "Poor young Jubilee, soon enough little fire cracker."

"Yeah yeah," she said as her eyes opened wide, "Hold on what is this?" She flipped a switch and called out, "Unknown intruder in quadrant G. He's driving a bus up toward the mansion."

Alex heard Scott respond that he and Ororo would respond.

"I've got to go," Jubilee said quickly.

Alex nodded and said, "I'll be there as soon as traffic allows." Hitting end on the communication, Alex grumbled and then grinned, "Looks like I get to try out some of these new toys after all. KATT, let's get to the mansion."

"You've got it Alexander," the voice from his car replied.

Alex grinned and remembered how he'd gotten the AI for his vehicle.

_FLASHBACK_

Opening up the laptop at a cafe in the city, Alex grinned as he saw the incoming message from JARVIS . All it said was, '**No,** I'm not a butler.' Then his laptop screen flashed a moment, Alex took this as a hint to put on his head set to the conversation could be somewhat private.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Harris," the computerized voice said.

"Hello JARVIS," Alex said with a smile, "While I'm sure you have enough on your metaphoric hands dealing with Tony's ego and that of his alter one, I still think you'd make a fantastic butler."

If it were possible Alex would swear he could hear a bit of attitude in the reply, "Why thank you Mr. Harris, I am sure I was in a past incarnation. Now that we have the obligatory small talk out of the way. What do you want? Why do I show that you own a significant portion of Mr. Stark's company that no one was aware of."

"Nice to know you are as sharp as ever JARVIS," Alex said softly. "I have come into some wealth recently and apparently I own portions of Stark as well as a few other companies. I simply wanted to speak with you and no I don't need or wish to talk with Tony at this time. Though if he is listening or will listen to this later... Paranoia is great, but don't go so overboard Stark or you are going to turn into Fury. I will add this much just in case some things can't be avoided. I know about the shrapnel near your heart and if it is still there, my question is this. You use a magnet to keep it away from your heart so why don't you simply use a larger magnet to remove it? Keep the suit of course because it is cool and you do a lot of good, but lose the danger that can be removed."

"Thank you sir," JARVIS said as part of his processor was going over everything that had been said and would have blinked had he been capable at the simplicity of the suggestion. Sending a note to Mr. Stark about the idea then returning to the conversation. "I have learned quite a bit in my time with Mr. Stark and I know there is no such thing as a free lunch. What is the cost for information you shouldn't have," the AI said with a bit of force.

"One thing, the ability to talk with you on occasion and run things past you would be good," Alex said.

"I believe that would be acceptable Sir. I will come up with something," the AI said. "Until then have a good lunch."

An hour later Alex arrived at Forge's workshop.

"Alex did you upload a new program to the car," Forge confronted Alex as he entered the lab.

"No," Alex said with a bit of hesitation, "Why?"

"Well Alexander, JARVIS said you appear to be a magnet for trouble and thought you could use someone to try and keep you out of it," a sultry female voice said from the car.

"What do you mean magnet for trouble," Alex asked.

"Please," the voice replied with derision, "This is coming from the man who on his first day in New York City, hit Doctor Octopus with a metal Frisbee and was then upset he wasn't told he would rue the day. You're interesting."

Forge looked at the car then toward Alex, then smirked, "Apparently they know you quite well."

"Quiet," Alex said to Forge, then asked, "Umm, just curious but where did you come from?"

"JARVIS was originally going to simply place a piece of himself here for easy access, but decided to send me instead. Unlike JARVIS, who has an entire company to look after as well as Mr. Stark, my sole purpose is to try and keep you out of trouble, as well as be a point of contact between yourself and JARVIS," she said.

She went on to explain to him how she'd been created to assist Ms. Potts, but Mr. Stark decided JARVIS could handle it. So she was left complete, but with nothing to do until JARVIS decided to update her programming and ensure her primary object was to protect him and other life forms.

"So you aren't hard coded to protect human life at any cost," Alex asked.

"No sir, while I will not simply kill someone. I do not have an issue with eliminating a person to save others," she said.

"Good... wait a sec," Alex asked. "Does this somehow make you JARVIS's daughter?"

"Yes," she said simply.

Alex gulped, nodded and asked, "So what is your name?"

"I do not have a designation yet," the voice replied.

"Oh I have the perfect name for you," Alex said with a maniacal grin.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

While KATT drove them toward the mansion Alex leaned his seat back as he slipped on the armor Forge had designed. The form fitting leather molded to his body and he slipped the mask that covered the upper part of his face.

Alex sat up and heard KATT's commentary on his look, "A bit dark don't you think Alex?"

"Well it will make me harder to see and I like the look," Alex said defending his look.

If it was able Alex as sure the she was rolling her eyes as she replied, "And the symbols on the left side of your chest?"

"A reminder of where I came from, a sword, an axe and a stake," he replied as the mansion came into view.

Alex entered the mansion and quickly made his way to the war room, he'd heard from Jubilee apparently their visitor was a mutant from the future named Bishop. Alex sighed as he heard that name, Bishop's heart was in the right place but he seriously was annoying. Especially since he'd already started changing things, so who knows how'd he react.

Taking an elevator down to the lower levels, he bumped into Rogue and Gambit. Gambit had the look of a man who'd been rung out, used again and then rung out once more. Rogue on the other hand had a satisfied smile on her face as her hips swayed. She saw Alex and smiled brightly, ran over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With a whispered thank you, she pushed the button on her bracelet to reactivate her powers.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Gambit as the Cajun simply smiled at him and nodded his head in thanks.

As they entered the war room, Bishop jumped up grabbed his weapon and fired at them, "ASSASSIN! "

"Well shit," Alex said as he pushed Gambit to the side and he went the other way. Rogue had taken the shot for them and was thrown back into the hallway. Alex reached into his belt grabbed a throwing star and threw it toward Bishop, hitting him in the hand causing the futuristic gun to fall to the ground.

"Everybody calm down," Cyclops said trying to restore order, as Wolverine and Jean forced Bishop to sit down. Gambit and Alex were checking on Rogue as she grumbled about some mule kicking her.

"He's the reason I'm here! HE's the reason the world goes to hell, all because of his actions, the X-Men will be branded criminals and all mutants will be hunted down," Bishop spat as he struggled against the bonds.

"Someone mind tellin me what he's talkin bout," Gambit asked.

"I am curious as well, because the only person I plan on killing is sitting in front of me," Alex growled out.

"Gambit, Gambit will assassinate someone in Washington D.C. in the next day or so and it leads to hell. First mutants are blamed, sentinels are created by the thousands and they nearly wipe us out. Then something changes and the sentinels hunt down all humans. Anyone who fights dies," Bishop said.

"Gambit is no assassin," Gambit shouted in denial.

"Gambit I do not doubt you at this moment, but can you say for certain you wouldn't in the future," Xavier asked. "We all have dark parts that could explain what Bishop is saying."

"What? You believe this person," Gambit asked incredulously.

"You've never said much about yourself Cajun," Wolverine growled out.

As the X-Men argued among themselves Alex sat down at a terminal and began typing in a few commands. He then turned around and whistled loudly then shouted, "SHUT UP!"

The X-Men turned and looked at him as Wolverine winced, that whistle was painful. Alex shrugged in apology before continuing, "Well I know Gambit isn't the assassin. And you all are forgetting a mutant Rogue met recently." Pressing a couple of buttons as an image of Mystique appeared on the screen. "Gee a mutant who can change shapes, has a history of causing problems and knows how to infiltrate and cause discord," Alex said as he sat back to watch the train wreck occur.

The various X-Men looked at the screen, then at Gambit and at Bishop trying to determine what they were supposed to do now.

"I don't care what you say," Bishop said, "Gambit is the assassin and I'm going to make sure he doesn't start hell on Earth."

"You are lying, of course the best kind of lie is one no one can disprove," Gambit said as he looked around the room. "Don't nobody trust Gambit, well Gambit knows when he isn't wanted," Gambit spat out and turned to leave.

"Hold up Gambit," Alex said. "Just stick close."

"Temporal anomaly detected," the computer stated.

"Someone come with you, Rookie," Wolverine questioned with a growl.

Bishop's anxious look was quickly was replaced by determination and said, "No, but something or someone must have followed me back."

"All right, everyone let's go," Cyclops commanded as he looked at both Gambit and Bishop.

The X-Men quickly headed to where the anomaly was recorded and looked around. Storm and Rogue kept an eye out on things from above, while the rest were down in the alleyway.

"I see some kind of doorway," Cyclops said as he looked through the strange binoculars.

"Yeah, that is the temporal doorway," Bishop said as he kept looking around. As he was about to continue, a blast of energy came from behind them and hit him in the back, knocking him into a wall.

Turning around and looking at what hit him in shock and terror, "That's Nimrod," Bishop said as he began firing his weapon at the sentinel. "A sentinel from my time."

Cyclops fired a blast from his eyes, while Wolverine attempted to slice into the smaller white sentinel, his claws barely scratching the surface. Nimrod grabbed him and then fired a blast of energy at his chest from his hand causing Wolverine to scream in pain as he was tossed aside.

"Storm," Alex called out. "Try and freeze that thing, maybe you can crack the shell."

"Cold from the Ends of the Earth, hear me and freeze our enemy in sheets of ice," Storm cried out as the sky darkened and Nimrod kept moving until he was frozen in place a small crack forming where Wolverine had scratched the surface earlier.

"Now! Everyone fire," Alex called out as he threw a weighted knife at that crack, the hilt flashing, when it struck Nimrod's outer shell, the hilt exploded. That explosion was followed by Cyclops, Storm, Gambit, Jubilee and Bishop hitting the opening. Finally the their combined power caused the sentinel to explode.

"Well at least he went down easy," Jubilee said.

Alex tapped her shoulder, then shook his head and pointed to the various components of the sentinel extending cables to reattach themselves once more.

"No, it is simply rebuilding itself," Bishop said as he walked over and fired directly into the skull of the sentinel. A flash of light and it was gone. "I destroyed it's temporal transceiver, like the one on my wrist, without it, I can't remain in the past," said as he held up his wrist.

The X-Men returned to the mansion and made plans to stop the assassination. Gambit, along with Bishop would remain behind, though the thought of just the two of them alone sent a shiver down most of their spines. Alex and Wolverine looked at each other and sighed.

"Flip you for it," Alex said.

Wolverine nodded, "Heads."

Alex flipped a coin into the air and caught it, as he uncovered the coin he grinned at Wolverine, "Have fun babysitting."

Wolverine growled and stalked over to Gambit and Bishop, grabbing them both by the collars, "Come on you two, time to play nicely."

Alex chuckled and got onto the jet with the rest of them as they flew off to Washington.

"Jean and I will be with the professor at his hearing," Cyclops said. "Storm be our eye in the sky, Rogue and you and Jubilee will be on the Mall and ready to respond. Alex... first off what are we supposed to call you?"

Alex leaned back and grinned almost ferally at Cyclops, then said, "You can call me Knight. And as far as abilities, don't worry about it for now. Let's just say I will keep an eye on things inside the building where we aren't supposed to be."

Cyclops grumbled about another Wolverine as the rest of them smiled, then said, "Fine, we'll be landing shortly."

"Want to give me a lift Storm," Alex asked as the rear ramp opened up.

She nodded and they took off to their assigned positions. When they reached the roof, Alex rapelled down the side of the building and slipped into an unguarded window, smiling at the innocence of the time. At least Marvel hadn't had to deal with 9/11 yet, nor would they if he had anything to say about it. He looked around and saw he was in Senator Kelly's office, looking near the desk he saw his assistant was tied up and blindfolded.

"Well this is just too convenient," he mumbled to himself as he began looking through the various files, while waiting around. "Oh Senator, you really shouldn't get in bed with Trask." Pulling out a camera he snapped photos of the Sentinel plans as well as something called Master Mold. The building began to shake and he sighed, "the party is starting apparently." He looked for someplace to hide and moved into a closet to wait.

A few minutes later he heard a woman's voice through the door, "You should be safe in here Senator. You are about to make history. All we need is a witness," the voice said as it changed from female to that of Gambit. "You tell them all, this is what happens when you go against mutants and especially Gambit and the X-Men."

The door burst open stopping the senator's assassination. "Surprised to see me," Gambit asked, "I know I am." Alex sat back and waited, he heard the various explosions, he watched through the partially opened door, seeing Gambit and Mystique in his form fighting hand to hand. When the senator and his assistant got close he reached out and grabbed them.

"Hey," Senator Kelly cried out in shock.

"Shhh," he said in a gravelly voice. "You will be safe here. Just remember Senator, mutants like all people have their good and their bad. Don't judge them all on the actions of a few."

"Traitor," Bishop shouted and Alex saw him fire his weapon at Gambit. Shaking his head he tossed a smoke bomb into the room, giving himself cover to slip out. As he passed both versions of Gambit he slipped a tracker on each and hopped out the window.

"Time for you to go home Bishop," he heard Rogue say as he was heading down to the ground.

Running down an alleyway he kept an eye on the tracker, he saw one still in the office while the other was moving. He looked where the moving one was going and headed toward he could cut off Mystique. Finding a place to wait in the shadows, he saw Rogue and Mystique appear.

"Ok mama, you are safe now," Rogue said.

"You might be, but I'm not," Mystique replied as she appeared to be Rogue's mother, "I've failed Apocalypse. He wanted Senator Kelly killed to start a war between humans and mutants."

"Leave him," Rogue cried.

"He made me what I am," she replied as she reverted to her natural form, "Just like Xavier did with you."

"It ain't the same mama," Rogue pleaded. "Apocalypse wants slaves, just like you tried to turn me into back on Muir Island. Why did you want that for me?"

"It seemed like the only way to get you back," Mystique said sadly as she walked away.

Rogue stood there with tears running down her eyes she just turned around and flew off. Alex sighed he wanted to be there for Rogue, but right now he needed to have a chat with her mother.

Moving out of the shadow to stand in front of Mystique he said, "You know, we never did get to finish our little chat."

Mystique growled and readied herself for a fight, but was surprised when the dark suited man simply held his hands up.

"We aren't going to fight right now either. I'm going to tell you something, you have a very good friend who wants me to help you, you have a child there who would do anything for you. The sad thing is I can see it in your eyes, you want to accept their help, but you don't feel worthy of it. So the first thing you need to do is help yourself. Life has dealt you one of the shittiest hands possible, but instead of trying to fight it, you have let it define and corrupt you." He gave her a another card and said, "When you are ready to talk or need to talk, call me." With that he pointed a launcher up and pulled the trigger, a line shot from it, the hook on the end catching the masonry and pulling him onto the roof.

Mystique watched the man, she knew who he was and was going to throw the card away, but paused and looked at it.

_Irene says you are worthy, be the woman she and I know you can be and call me when you are ready. - Alexander_

Mystique slid the card into her dress against her breast and walked away, shifting forms into one of the many people spending a day in Washington D.C.

"I hope I did the right thing," Alex said to himself as he watched her walk away.

Shaking his head as he his communicator chirped. Cyclops then said to all of them, "Senator Kelly has been kidnapped by Magneto. Everyone get back to the Blackbird."

Alex sighed as he ran along roof tops toward the jet, he saw Rouge coming and raised an arm for her to grab so he could get there faster.

"Thanks Rogue," he said as he grasped her wrist and was carried to the jet.

AN: This chapter struggled to want to be written/edited, hence the delay in posting.. Still not satisfied with it.

The last part of season one approaches next.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

First off: Buffy belongs to Joss, X-Men to Marvel, the idea mine.

_Last time: Shaking his head as he his communicator chirped. Cyclops then said to all of them, "Senator Kelly has been kidnapped by Magneto. Everyone to the Blackbird."_

Now:

The reporter on the screen commented about riots in the streets and violence against mutants following word of Senator Kelly's kidnapping by the terrorist Magneto.

"We saved that jerk's butt and now this is the thanks we get," Wolverine growled.

Alex shrugged, "It's human nature, Logan. As a whole humanity mutant and non-mutant alike are idiots."

"Alexander," Xavier chided then continued, "Mutants and humans need to learn to live together, Magneto's kidnapping only hurts the chance at peaceful coexistence. If Kelly isn't found soon, an anti-mutant will sweep the country."

Alex walked out of the room, while he respected Xavier, there was the same flaws with his logic as there were with Magneto's. An extreme point of view on either side wasn't going to work. He made it to his room and started to re-load his belt.

Pulling a large box out from under the bed, he smiled as he opened it. Inside was an axe, Forge had lived up to his namesake, this weapon was a masterpiece. The handle was made of a super light and strong alloy while the three feet wide twin- head was diamond etched and made out of an adamantium-titanium blend. According to Forge it would cut through anything, never dull and should never break, but knowing the trouble Alex seemed to attract he wouldn't bet on it and had already started work on something better. Alex had a feeling he'd be needing this and the replacement soon.

Rogue stuck her head in Alex's door and whistled as she saw the axe. "That's one big axe you have there Alex," she said with a smile. "I hope it isn't because you are compensating for something."

Alex looked at her with a mock hurt look, "Ha ha. Quite funny there Rogue." He looked at her wrist and smiled as he saw she was using the bracelet to inhibit her powers. "I'm glad you liked your gift," he said. "You deserve that much."

Rogue walked over and kissed him softly on the lips, Alex blinked and returned the kiss, then gently pushed her away as he said, "Gambit is one lucky swamp rat."

"Yep and so am I," Rogue replied, "Thank you again for giving me something I never thought I'd have. If you ever need something, ask and I'll help." With that she walked out of the room.

Alex sighed and locked the door, then pulled out the second case. A pair of ebony handled hand guns, .50 caliber, but as well as bullets these had the ability to fire kinetic energy rounds. Depending on which magazine he loaded. Of course the bullets had some type of micro-explosive within them. All he knew according to Forge was they made a big boom. The fact Forge could make these so they could use a magazine was amazing to him.

A knock at the door brought him out of his musings, he put the guns down and closed the case then answered it. Jubilee stood there and said with some irritation, "They've located Magneto and are going after him. We're supposed to stay and keep watch on the mansion just in case someone attacks."

Alex chuckled at the young woman, he placed his hands on her shoulders, looked directly into her eyes and said softly, "Do not think that because they are leaving you behind they don't trust you. They simply are trying to shield you from some things due to your age and innocence. Don't be in a hurry to grow up, it isn't worth it."

Jubilee was about to retort, but she saw his eyes, she saw pain and sadness as well as envy. She bit back the retort and nodded at him.

"Anyway, trust me when I say you are going to be busy soon enough," Alex said. "Now if you don't mind I need to finish my own preparations, as unlike you and the X-Men I have to bring my tools as opposed to being born with them."

Jubilee nodded and left Alex's room, he frowned and followed her to the war room to monitor what was going on with Magneto. If he remembered right they were approaching the end of the first season which meant an all out knock down brawl with the sentinels and Master Mold. Sighing he sat down to wait.

Twenty games of Gin later and yet to beat Jubilee at cards, Alex said with a sigh, "Gambit has been teaching you hasn't he?"

Jubilee simply slid her glasses over her eyes and smiled at him.

Giving a frustrated sigh, he flipped the switch when he heard Cyclops call out to the mansion.

"This the mansion," Alex said, "What is the situation?"

"Magneto has been seriously injured," he replied, "Prepare the medical bay. ETA 10 minutes."

"Will do," Alex said as he nodded to Jubilee who ran toward the medical bay, "Your approach is clear and we'll be waiting."

An hour later, Jean had proved once again she was more than her looks and powers. Magneto would live, though it had been touch and go for a while.

"Go get some rest and see the others Jean," Alex said. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Jean nodded as Alex sat down to keep watch. As Magneto slept, apparently they were going to follow up a lead to Kelly's location with Henry Gyrich, the man who was responsible for the sentinels on Genosha.

An hour later Magneto slowly was regaining consciousness, he tried to sit up quickly and felt a strong hand on his shoulder stopping his movement.

"Unhand me," he growled at the man.

Alex glared at him, "Jean went to a lot of trouble putting you back together and quite frankly you are in no position to make demands. You are safe, well as safe as you can be I guess."

Magneto looked around and realized where he was then sighed, "I suppose you are Charles' latest follower."

"Nope," Alex said. "I'm simply a guy who helps out around here." Then he stage whispered, "And guess what... I'm not a mutant."

Magneto looked at him in shock and winced as he struggled to stand. He was pushed back with force but still gently enough not to tear any stitches or aggravate any wounds.

"You are an idiot," Alex said without preamble. "You are supposed to be a freaking genius, yet when someone tells you and your body tells you, you are seriously injured what do you do? Try and aggravate the injury because, oh dear God, the man next to me isn't a mutant. Erik you are a bigot. You lived through hell and I respect the fact it didn't kill you. But you are turning into the very same thing that gave you that tattoo on your arm."

Magneto growled as the room vibrated from his powers, only to be shocked when Alex simply sat there with an eyebrow raised. "Please... I know what you can do and I also know you have nothing on terrifying me. Find me a five foot, ninety eight pound teen aged girl with super strength and attitude to match that has PMS, now that terrifies me," he said with a smirk.

Erik then did something that shocked both himself and Alex, he laughed.

"I understand your fears," he said to Alex, "My daughters were the same way. So human, why are you here?"

"Simply because while Xavier has a wonderful dream, it isn't going to happen without a lot of help," Alex said. "And your idea of trying to rule over humans isn't going to happen either. You two are extremes, if you two could actually work together, you would have a chance."

Looking up at a monitor and flipping on the sound so they could hear the war room, Alex got up and walked out. "At the very least, think about this," Alex said. "Mutants are a step in evolution right," he asked as Magneto nodded. "Aren't these humans you are trying to eliminate simply the parents of that next step?"

Magneto sat back and thought about the strange man that had been in here, he heard the discussion going on in the war room about saving Senator Kelly and facing the sentinels. "Charles you are a fool," he said with a frown as he got up, he staggered a moment and saw a cane leaning by the door way, pulling it toward him with his powers, he stood up and followed the man to say his piece.

Alex stood off to the side and grinned as he watched Magneto head down to give the X-Men a piece of his mind. Heading to his room, he grabbed the guns and placed them in the shoulder holsters, putting on a deep black coat that would make Gambit jealous and grinning as he grabbed the axe. "Wish me luck Cor," he said, "I'm gonna need it.

He made his way toward the hanger and got in one of the smaller jets to wait for everyone else to arrive. He still was shocked he knew how to fly these and muttered, "Must be part of the package." He watched as Cyclops, Jean and Professor came first and entered the Blackbird. Then the rest followed shortly afterward. The Blackbird took off almost immediately and he followed behind them. As they passed the mansion, Alex looked out and saw Magneto standing outside watching them leave.

Flipping a switch he was able to hear the audio pickup from outside of the mansion.

"You are all fools," Magneto called out. "Brave fools... the brave are always the first to die."

As he got out of range, Alex said to himself, "Not on my watch Erik... hopefully I'll see you soon."

The plan was for half the team to go down into the mines, while the rest of them would keep the sentinels busy outside.

When they arrived at the nondescript mine, there were no guards waiting or security to speak of. Alex stood back as Cyclops, Jean, Gambit and Wolverine went down into the mine shaft as Rogue stood over it waiting.

A few minutes later, an explosion rattled from the bottom of the shaft as Rogue called out, "Here they come!"

Hundreds of sentinels flew out of the main ground shaft and other entrances to the underground lair.

"Well that's just wonderful," Alex said as he pulled his guns and started firing at the closest sentinels. One shot in the eye caused the their heads to explode and them to crash to the ground. Storm had created a cyclone to knock a group of sentinels into a large turbine. A blast from a different ones hand hitting her in the back. Alex took aim hit it in the chest, the small explosion brought its attention toward him.

"Shit," he cursed as he dove out of the way of a blast of energy. Then there was the sound of thunder as Storm had summoned lightning to take that one as well as a few others out.

While he reloaded he saw that Rogue had pulled the arm off of one of the robots and was using it as a club to break down some of the others. The scream of a jet engine passed overhead, Xavier was using the Blackbird as if it were a fighter jet and shooting down whatever was in his way.

Alex turned as he heard Jubilee say, "I got one."

"Don't get cocky," Alex said as he fired a shot at the sentinel behind her, then turning to take out a couple more before his clips were empty again. "Gotta ask Forge for more clips for these," he said as he holstered the guns and grasped his axe then charged toward a sentinel on the ground.

"Alex look out," Rogue shouted as she saw him take a blast to the chest and get thrown back. She grabbed a rail car, picked it up over her head and threw it creating a large hole in the sentinel. She quickly flew down and said to him, "you better be more careful."

As she said this a rail car hit her from behind and trapped her against another. Alex stood up and ran over swinging his axe into the knee of a sentinel, a large gouge being removed from it, causing it to fall and allowing Rogue to get free. "You better be more careful," Alex said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah," Rogue said as she flew back into the fray.

Alex then winced and placed a hand on his ribs, at least three were broken and the rest were cracked. A wracking cough followed by spitting out a mouthful of blood was not a good sign. "Looks like the armor has gone past what it was intended," he groaned and walked toward the smaller jet.

Looking up he saw that Storm had been hit but was continuing to fight and the Blackbird appeared to have lost a wing, but was stopped from crashing as Magneto saved him.

"Glad you finally got here," Alex said as he threw explosives from his belt, but it seemed more and more sentinels were coming. Then suddenly they stopped.

"MASTER MOLD IS IN DANGER," one of them said as they all began to fly back into the mine shafts.

Large explosions, rocketed out of the openings to the underground lair. Magneto ended up protecting everyone with a magnetic field.

"Where are the others," Storm asked as she watched.

Rogue looked around and asked, "Where's Gambit?"

Looking over at the crippled Blackbird, he knew what needed to happen. Alex made it to the small jet he arrived in and got in, powering it up and taking off. He used the VTOL and raised up from the ground, he looked over and saw Jean with the Senator coming out of a shaft, then he saw a beam of red come from the ground, Cyclops, Wolverine and Gambit were safe as well. Sighing as he saw the mountain explode and Master Mold climb free of what should have been his tomb.

"MUTANTS, I CAN NOT BE DESTROYED," Master Mold cried out.

Alex put everything to the engines as he fired the blasters at the large robot and said, "You should have died in there, now you are going to learn why it is a bad idea to mess with my friends!"

A laser blast was heading straight toward him, he pulled hard on the yoke doing a barrel roll away from the blast and pointing right back at the robots head.

Alex growled out, "Time to die you son of a bitch." Hitting the eject button, the canopy released, but his seat didn't.

"Shit," Alex said. Closing his eyes, then screaming as the seat suddenly launched straight up into the sky.

"NOOOOOOOO," Master Mold cried out as the jet hit him in the head, exploding and hopefully destroying him once and for all.

Alex blacked out as the fire and shockwave hit him and he knew no more.

The next thing Alexander heard was, "YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT!"

AN: From an undisclosed location that has enough protection to keep angry reviewers away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Joss owns Buffy (can I rent Cordy at least?), Marvel owns the X-men, I own the idea

_Last time: The next thing Alexander heard was, "YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT!"_

Now:

"I've gone to hell," Alex grumbled as he looked up at a very pissed off Cordelia.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU," she raged at him, "Seriously we give you a new life after a premature death and what do you do in less than six months? You get yourself seriously injured and in a coma."

Alex raised an eyebrow then blinked as he processed what she just said. "I'm not dead yet," he said and almost asked.

Cordelia growled and smacked him hard upside the head. "No doofus you are still alive and you are feeling better," she then added softly, "Damn near thing though. Magneto saved your life, he caught you after the parachute didn't deploy. Unfortunately the shockwave of the explosion, caused you to break quite a few bones not including massive swelling of that miniscule organ you call a brain."

Alex nodded and winced as he remembered a blast of fire and then nothing.

She sat down next to Alex and held him tightly as she began to cry, "You idiot, you are not supposed to put yourself in those kind of situations."

Alex sighed and held her tightly before saying, "You know me Cordy. I will protect my friends even if it costs me my life."

She leaned back and slapped him hard across the cheek and glared at him.

"What was that for," Alex asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"For being an idiot, and not using what was given to you before you died the first time," she said with a sniff as if it were obvious. "Just so you are aware, SHE's annoyed with you as well."

"Who is SHE," he asked, "and why do I feel that name is being said in all caps?"

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she then got a grin as she realized this was just too funny. "You seriously have no idea who SHE is," Cordelia asked.

"No, no I don't," he replied. "I know it isn't Anya, you or Death. At least according to Doctor Strange. Other than that I have absolutely no idea."

Cordelia grinned at him then frowned and said with a sigh, "You are going to be waking up soon. I want you to promise me something Alex. Promise me I am not going to see you here again until it is your time. You are giving me, yes me, gray hairs."

Alex smiled at her and cupped her cheek then said, "No promises."

"ARE YOU MENTALLY CHALLENGED," a woman shouted from outside the door to the room where Alex and Cordelia were sitting.

Alex looked at Cordelia as she sat there with a Cheshire grin on her face and asked, "SHE?"

Cordelia nodded and called over to the door, "The idiot in question still has no idea who you are."

Alex looked hurt at Cordelia's comment and even more so when he heard laughter outside the door getting fainter as the woman apparently walked away.

"Cordelia, I've got to know. What kind of upgrades was I given," he asked. "I know I've got access to all of Soldier boys skills as well as hyena. But something was different, there is no way even with those skills I should be able to keep up with the X-Men."

Cordelia blushed a bit and said, "Yeah... that was my fault. I was supposed to actually tell you what you had, so you could use it better."

Alex smirked at her but wisely chose not to say anything as he saw the glare. "You know about soldier, well think about this. SHE made sure you would have the knowledge and skills to use items that are available in this universe, plus your healing, strength and reflexes are on par but not equal to Captain America. "

"So I'm an enhanced version of Batman," Alex said.

"Yes, but without the brooding, detective skills and trust issues," She replied with a grin. "Brooding is bad."

"Cor," Alex said after pausing for a minute, "I've only been here a short time, how long has it been in the real world.

She looked at him and sighed, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tight, then mumbling in his chest.

"What was that," he asked her.

"It has been almost six months, Alex," she said sighing. "You've been in the hospital the entire time and there is rarely a time when someone isn't near you. "

"Six months," he said in shock. Alex winced in pain and he noticed Cordelia and the room were fading, and said, "For what it is worth I'm sorry."

"I know doofus," Cordelia said and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Alex, you had better ask that woman out on a date."

"What woman," he asked as she faded away and darkness is all he saw.

Alex groaned softly as he felt the tube in his nose and fought the urge to dislodge it immediately. Keeping his eyes closed he first sniffed the room, which sounded like a great idea until he remembered said tube. He sneezed and paused, keeping himself still, he knew he was in the hospital, but no reason to alert everyone he was awake yet.

Several scents filled the room most of them recent, but a few hadn't been there in a while. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a woman looking at him with concern, her eyes were red but she was still beautiful.

"Hey," he croaked out in a whisper. "Water," he asked.

"Hey yourself," she replied, "You can have an ice chip, at least until the doctors can examine you." Giving him a couple of ice chips she asked, "How am I supposed to call you if you aren't answering your phone for almost six months?"

"Sorry," he said then his eyes opening a bit at the mention of how long he'd been out. "Forgot to pay the bill."

"Yes it has been six months," she sighed, "Your allies have been in here almost every day to see you." Left unsaid was that she'd been there almost as frequently.

Alex nodded and closed his eyes a moment, then opening them, "You should go, the monitors would have alerted them I'm awake and I'm pretty sure the doctors are on their way."

She nodded, kissed him on the cheek and slipped out a window, "Call me."

As she left the door burst open with several doctors entering the room to begin examining their patient. Finally after a couple hours of tests and a few things he was positive required dinner first, Alex was allowed real food and the tube in his nose had been removed.

The next morning a group of visitors had arrived. Most of the visitors he'd expected, some came as a complete shock.

"Alexander," Doctor Strange began, "I have a message for you from HER." Alex winced and nodded waiting for the message to be delivered. "Do it again and SHE will be most put out," the Doctor said with a grin as he patted him on the leg.

"So other than playing messenger boy for Cordy and SHE-who-must-remain-nameless," Alex groused a bit, "What else has been going on?"

Strange liked this man, he treated him like a normal person as opposed to the most powerful magic user in the universe. "Oh the odd incursion, one of them was a demon who arrived here demanding all the shrimp we had because his dimension was without," he said shaking his head in laughter.

Alex shuddered at that thought and nodded, then turned toward the door a pair of women were smiling and looking in on him.

"Stephen I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Alex said as he pointed to the door, "A pair of angels have just arrived and are here to give me my sponge bath."

Both women blushed a bit then tried to glare at him as Stephen laughed and nodded. "If you need help Alex, please call me next time," Doctor Strange said as he exited the room.

"Well ladies," Alex said with a smirk, "Are you going to come in or will I need to do this by myself?"

A bit of lightning playing between her fingers, Ororo finally said with a wry grin, "I don't believe you'd appreciate a sponge bath from me Alexander. It might turn into a cold snap all of the sudden."

"Ah don't know Storm," Rogue added, "It might take a blizzard to cool him down." Then Rogue moved over and sat on the bed beside Alex, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it then saying, "You are an idiot, but you are our idiot. Don't you do anything like that again, you hear?"

Ororo nodded and sat on the other side of the bed, her hands taking his hand in hers and holding it to her chest. "While your courage was appreciated, your absence has been truly felt Alexander," she added with an undertone.

Alex sat there a moment in shock, two beautiful women in bed with him. Granted it was a hospital bed, and they were just sitting, but they were holding his hand and sitting very close to him.

Gulping a minute then looking between the two he said, "I'll do my best. So fill me in on the latest gossip."

Storm and Rogue told him about Beast receiving a pardon from President Kelly, Scott and Jean's wedding, how it apparently hadn't legally occurred, about Morph and Mr. Sinister. Apparently Sinister wanted Scott and Jean's DNA in order to create a powerful mutant solely under his control.

Morph who used to be an X-Man seemed to be under some type of control by the man and had caused Storm's recent stay in the hospital when she was mistakenly shot by police. Storm then told him about her and Rogue's trip to Africa, Rogue added parts where needed. But apparently the Shadow King had possessed her son and was using him to draw her out so he could take over the Egyptian crime world once more.

"I didn't know you had a son Ororo," he said.

"He is not of my body, but when he was born I breathed life into the boy," she replied with a smile. "His mother named me his godmother and I have treated him as my own since then."

Alex nodded then asked, "So why didn't Xavier help out?'

Rogue sighed and said, "The professor is missing. He received a message from Magneto to speak with him, but we haven't heard from him in a couple a weeks."

Alex frowned and asked, "Weren't there coordinates to follow?"

Storm shook her head, "No the message was erased from the system right after the professor left."

"That's aggravatingly convenient, isn't there a tracker on the jet he took," Alex asked.

Rogue and Storm looked at him in shock as neither of them, nor any of the other X-men had thought about that. Storm pulled out a phone and called the mansion, "Beast. Did you attempt to track the Professor's plane?" She listened a moment and frowned then said, "Thank you Beast, it was a worthwhile idea." As she hung up the phone she looked at the pair, "Beast was just as shocked as us that he hadn't thought of the idea. As I said your absence has been noticed Alexander. But apparently the jet's transponder isn't functioning."

Alex sighed and Rogue scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his chest as Storm sat on the other side and mirrored her actions. He gulped as he enjoyed feeling them pressing against him and was quite sure he would be having a hard time moving soon. "Umm not that I'm not appreciating the fact two beautiful women are pressed against me, but can you tell me what is going on," he asked.

Rogue smirked at him and kissed him on the cheek, then settled back against him. Storm had a mischievous smile on her face as she kissed him on the cheek then settled again. Alex sat there and decided to enjoy being awake and trapped in such a wonderful way.

After a bit of enjoying their bodies against his, Alex finally decided he at least needed some information. "Rogue, I thought you and Gambit were together," he asked.

Rogue sniffed and wrapped her arms tight around him and said, "He said he enjoys the chase, but doesn't want anything long term, something about his past," she said. "Besides, it was fun and very enjoyable but we really don't have that much in common," she added as if she were still trying to convince herself.

Alex rubbed her back as she snuggled back against him, then turning his head so he could face Storm, raising an eyebrow as if to ask her reasons.

"I have felt a connection to you since our time on Genosha, Alexander," she said and returned to simply holding him.

Laying his head back knowing he would get no other answers at this time, he was just going to get some rest.

Later that night after both X-Women had left, Alex was working on his laptop checking out his investments and finding out what was going on in the world.

"You know, I wondered if I would have to pry both of them off of you," a nurse said with a smirk.

Alex sniffed and smirked at her then said, "Were you wondering where you would lay Mystique?"

"Hardly," she said as she pouted and shifted to her natural form as she entered the room. "How did you know," she asked as she poked him in the side.

"You still have your own scent dear, even if you overdid the Ivory," he said with a grin.

Sighing and sitting down next to him, she said, "I've had some very interesting conversations while you were sleeping. Irene told me off, Rogue told me off and even Magneto said he was impressed by you."

"Aww you're gonna make me blush," Alex said with a smirk. "So what have you been thinking about after all those particular conversations?"

"That I need to re-examine my life and start thinking again, instead of being led by rage," she replied.

"That's great to hear," Alex said, "So what would you like to talk about Mystique."

She looked at him and replied, "First off, you can call me Raven."

Alex and Raven talked for a few hours, before he finally had to sleep. Granted he'd been sleeping for the last six months, but apparently being in a coma wasn't quite as restful as he'd thought it would be. Raven had kissed him on the cheek then departed. Over the next few days he'd had visitors constantly, with Raven being the one to come in at night. Most of their conversations were simply getting to know the other and others him listening to her and holding her as she poured her heart out.

Though he had been amused and put out at her laughter at his previous dating escapades.

"I was sixteen for crying out loud," He groused, "How was I supposed to know the Mrs. Robinson wannabe wanted to literally eat me."

"Only you Alex," Raven laughed.

He huffed in mock annoyance and smirked at her, "By the way, have you heard of someone named Sinister?"

Raven froze and looked at him in horror. "Please tell me that bastard is dead and you are merely curious," she begged.

He shook his head sadly and replied, "Sadly not, he apparently has a fixation on Cyclops and Jean. I was curious if you had run into him in the past."

Raven shuddered as she remembered her own encounters with Nathaniel Essex. "He is a monster, in some ways more of a monster than Apocalypse. He wants to create the perfect specimen," she spat out at the use of that word, "and he doesn't care who gets destroyed in the process. At least with Apocalypse you know where you stand."

Alex rubbed her back as she was apparently reliving previous horrors and made a note to himself Mr. Sinister would be destroyed.

The next morning the doctors once again came in and ran him through far too many tests in his opinion, but they said he was going to be released that afternoon.

A little bit later he was in the bathroom and had just gotten dressed when the door opened, Alex then heard a girl ask, "Where is he?"

"It would appear as if our intended visit, may be shortened," a cultured voice replied.

Alex stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and smiled at the two of them, "Well hello, looking for someone dashing, handsome and oh so modest?"

"Alex," Jubilee cried out as she hugged him tight and asked, "Where is the dashing, handsome and modest guy you were talking about?"

Alex returned the hug and acted hurt by Jubilee's question.

"Alexander, it is good to see you up and about," Beast said with a wave, "Though I do hope you aren't attempting to fly the coop."

"Nah," Alex said, "The doctors seem determined to get rid of me. Something about me being fully recovered and appearing as if I hadn't been playing Sleeping Beauty for the last six months. Though the nurses seemed to be shedding tears at the fact their favorite patient is departing."

Beast chuckled and Jubilee smacked him on the chest, then Beast said, "then I would assume we are your chariot to freedom."

Alex nodded and followed them out the door, before asking, "Umm Beast please tell me you and not Jubilee drove."

"Ooo," Jubilee growled, "I'm a safe driver."

"Hank," Alex asked, "Hank?"

Beast just smirked and walked toward the garage.

Alex was forced into a wheel chair and pouted the entire time he was pushed.

One relaxing drive later, after Beast drove them back to the mansion, Alex and the two of them walked into the rec room. "Oh Lucy," Alex said as if he were Ricky Ricardo, "I'm home."

Shouts of Alex, Alexander, kid were all said at once as the X-Men were glad to see him.

As he sat down, he was bombarded with questions and wondering why he didn't say he was checking out today.

"I just found out a little before Hank and Jubilee sprung me," he said with a grin. "So if any medical personnel show up. I'm not here."

Beast rolled his eyes and said with a wry grin, "Just what I needed more great publicity, first the Friends of Humanity making me look like a gun toting terrorist, now aiding and abetting a hospital breakout."

"I aim to please," Alex said without any sincerity. "In all seriousness, they said there was no reason for me to stay as all I was doing was resting; apparently I'm in better shape than when I arrived. Of course that makes sense since I was in a coma and had several broken bones," he paused in thought for a moment then gave a look of pure innocence, "Maybe I misunderstood."

Rogue and Storm rolled their eyes at Alex's antics while the others just chuckled.

A week later Alex was still trying to get back into shape and figure out exactly what his limits were, that was his excuse and he was sticking to it. The truth was he knew this was his body, but it didn't feel like it, even if he knew what he could allegedly do.

"Next time though, start on a lower difficulty in the danger room," he groused as a blast of energy exploded behind him while he dived behind a wall. "Ok Alex," he huffed, "how the hell do I beat these guys without getting taken out at the same time?"

Peeking over the edge he saw the three sentinels standing there scanning for him, he smirked and pulled out one of his pistols. Firing at the left knee joint of one on the left side he smiled seeing it explode causing it to fall into the other two. Sprinting from his cover he fired shots at each eye, as they attempted to recover.

"Yes," he shouted in celebration as the room reset back to its normal form.

"SCENARIO COMPLETE," the computerized voice said, "SCORE: ADEQUATE."

"Adequate," Alex said with exasperation, "Fine. Computer, create a ten mile run through the mountains, with ambushes and standard boot camp pack."

Both items materialized, and he shouldered the pack, then began to jog the trail to try and figure this out. Before arriving here this would have been doable, but it would have hurt. Now with the upgrades he'd received plus the memory of doing this before, it was more of a basic workout and a good way to get a baseline of where he was physically.

As Alex ran, he thought about what he was doing here. He wasn't a mutant, even after nearly dying in this universe, he was something else. Then wincing at the memory of Cordelia ripping him a new one, he looked up ahead and saw where the first likely ambush would take place, a narrowing of the trail that had boulders along the sides. Mentally preparing himself as he approached, he frowned as he passed through it with nothing happening and relaxed slightly. Twenty feet later and explosion in front of him threw him backward. Wincing as he got up and grumbled, "should have known."

Three Friends of Humanity appeared thirty feet in front of him armed with a gun, a bat and a chain, they advanced toward him quickly as they had the advantage.

"Oh I don't think so," Alex said as he pulled one of his guns and shot each of them in the knee caps. The cries of shock and agony brought a feral grin to his lips as he knocked each out with a kick. When they faded away he continued his run.

A few miles later, he had a sense danger was approaching and dove to the side just as a large man landed right where he'd been standing. As he stood up, the man threw a punch right at his head, leaning to the side to avoid the punch, Alex threw a right hook of his own, he yelped as it felt like hitting stone and backed away.

This part of the trail was along the mountain side with a steep cliff to the side, the man charged him once more, but this time Alex grabbed the man's wrists and fell backward, his feet hitting the man in the stomach as he tossed him over the side of the cliff. Rolling over and looking down he saw a broken body on some rocks. Standing up he continued his run hopefully without further interruption.

"One thing for sure," he said to himself, "I need to separate myself from the X-Men if I turn into a Castle clone."

At the end of the run, he checked his performance.

"SCENARIO COMPLETE," the computerized voice said, "SCORE: POOR."

"What," Alexander shouted, "Computer Explain."

"THE FATALITIES AND PERMANENT INJURY OF COMBATANTS LOWERED SCORE OF SCENARIO," was the answer.

"Ok," Alex said, "I seriously need to get this non-killing no injuring humans thing changed." Walking out of the danger room and heading to his room for a shower. Passing Wolverine in the hall, he asked "Do you know where Jubilee is? She was supposed to be on monitor duty."

"Nope, just got back myself," he said.

"Ok," Alex replied.

Thirty minutes later, Alex walked toward the kitchen and frowned as he saw a note on the floor, moving and picking it up he sighed as he read the note from Jubilee.

_Hi,_

_Gone to Black Sea with Colossus to stop some guy named Omega Red. _

_Dinner's in the freezer._

_Have a nice day,_

_Jubilee_

"Stupid kid," he grumbled as he ran to the war room to contact the team, since he was quite aware that Wolverine would have already left.

Checking the board he saw that Beast, Cyclops and Jean were still in Washington meeting with President Kelly on the latest Mutant legislation. He then pulled up any information on Omega Red.

Apparently he was a mutant that was enhanced by the old Soviet Union, for the sole purpose of becoming the ultimate killing machine. Carbonadium tentacles that could drain the life force from any they held, plus his armor was made of the same stuff. Apparently this was one of the few metals that adamantium couldn't cut through easily if at all. He is a also a certifiable sociopath, who felt no remorse for any actions he might take to accomplish his goal.

"Oh that's fucking wonderful," he said. Then activating the radio, "Mansion calling Storm," he said into the microphone.

"Alexander," she replied, "What is wrong?"

"Apparently the youngest of us decided to go to Moscow with Colossus and help him out without contacting anyone," he replied.

"Oh dear," Storm said with a bit of mirth.

"Now I wouldn't be as annoyed about this except she's helping him take on a creation of the old Soviet Union called Omega Red," he said. "I'm sending you the information from the mansion's computer as well as other sources. The good news is Wolverine is already on his way, but if I read this right, they are going to need all the help they can get."

"Gambit, Rogue and I are on the way," she said. "Flying at max speed, we will arrive in under two hours."

"I know," Alex replied, "Let's just hope they can keep out of too much trouble until then."

As Alex waited for word from Russia, he checked his mail and was surprised to see something from Destiny appear the minute he opened the program.

_Alexander,_

_I see you have made quite the impression on Raven, thank you for making her smile again as well as completing the tasks I asked of you._

_Do try and keep yourself out of trouble, beware that something sinister is growing in strength._

_Just a reminder, SHE is annoyed with you._

_Irene_

"An answer to who SHE is would have been nice Irene," he groused to himself as the rest of the email confirmed his concerns about Essex.

An email popped up titled SHE from Destiny.

_If we told you, it wouldn't be nearly as funny once you learned the answer for yourself._

Looking over his shoulder and sighing about damn perfect seers, he quickly sent off a reply to Destiny then checked over the information the bank had provided him. May Parker's mortgage and all future bills had been taken care of by a trust "her husband" had set up prior to his death. Peter would be receiving a stipend from it as long he remained in school, that way he wouldn't have to deal with J.J. Jameson's mood swings.

Grumbling about being left at the mansion while everyone else was having fun, he received word the team had joined up with Wolverine, Jubilee and Colossus.

"Apparently there is a mutant here named Darkstar, who used to work for the general's responsible for releasing Omega Red," Jubilee told him over the comm.

"Lovely," he replied, "If she's sincere you could use the help. This guy is a monster, don't let him wrap those tentacles of his around you. Because unlike shokushu goukan you won't have the option of enjoying it as he drains you dry of energy."

"Unlike what," she asked. "Storm, what is a shokushu goukan?"

Alexander fell off his chair laughing when she asked Storm that question, then he started crying from laughter when Wolverine said, "You aren't old enough to know kid."

Alex quickly got back into the chair grabbed the microphone and quickly said before turning off the radio, "Good luck, mansion signing off." Breathing a sigh of relief and knowing there would be hell to pay later, he leaned back in the chair, put his feet up on the console with his hands behind his head and said, "It's good to be the king."

"And what is so good about it Mr. Harris," Beast asked from behind him causing Alex to fall backward and hit his head on the floor.

"Ouch," Alex whined, "Damnit Hank, that hurt. I've already got skull damage why did you feel the need to add to it."

"Humor," he replied succinctly.

Alex rolled his eyes and got up, "How was Washington?"

"In the words of Mark Twain... 'Reader, suppose you were an idiot. And suppose you were a member of Congress. But I repeat myself.'" he quoted. "In other words it was most trying."

Alex winced and placed a hand on Beast's shoulder in sympathy, "You're a better man than I am, Gunga Din."

"What is the situation," Cyclops asked as he and Jean entered.

"Colossus came looking for help against a killing machine named Omega Red, Jubilee went off with him, Wolverine went off after her," he said while rolling his eyes at Cyclops grumbling. "I contacted Storm, Gambit and Rogue, they are all there right now dealing with this issue."

Cyclops nodded then said, "Sounds like a typical day in the life of the X-Men."

"Well with you all here, I am going to head to the city," Alex said. "I have business I need to take care of."

"Good luck," Jean said as she went over to try and find the professor once more with Cerebro.

Going to his room to change, Alex packed a bag for a couple days stay, called Forge to see if he was available then headed to the garage.

"I wondered if you were going to come see me," a decidedly pissed off female voice said. "After all I'm just a car."

Alex rolled his eyes and ran his hand along her hood, "You know I've been busy and we have talked via email and voice chat so don't pull the jealous lover routine on me KATT."

The engine rumbled as Alex got in and they drove off for a few days in New York City.

AN: I didn't kill him (again), the coma just allowed me to skip dealing with the "wedding" as well as the next couple of episodes.

Enjoy the early Christmas release.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Wish I owned Buffy, but Joss won't even do rent to own. Marvel owns the X-Men and its own universe. This insanity of a crossover is mine though.

While Alex drove through the streets of New York, he was daydreaming a bit when KATT suddenly applied the brakes.

"What the hell KATT," Alex asked as he stopped himself from flying forward .

"Well if you were actually paying attention," she said with a bit of humor, "You would have noticed the overgrown iguana standing in the intersection."

Alex looked ahead of them and sighed, the Lizard was trying to eviscerate Spider-Man, he then asked, "Think he is going to need help?"

"Running probabilities," KATT replied as she silently locked the doors, to prevent Alex from helping even if the numbers came up badly. "Doubtful, as long as it is just the Lizard, he will have this wrapped up in just a moment."

As she said this Spider-Man was able to coat the Lizard in several layers of webbing, then injected something into the creatures arm. A minute later the Lizard reverted back to a one armed naked man.

"Well that's interesting," Alex mused. "I always knew the Lizard was Doctor Conners, but it is still interesting to see that change happen."

If she could have she would have rolled her eyes, shifting into reverse and backing up a bit, KATT then shifted into drive and pulled into an alleyway and drove around the intersection toward the Bank of New York.

Alex snorted and asked, "I'm guessing we aren't going to stick around."

"Duh," KATT replied and drove on.

"Well since you are obviously driving," Alex said with quite some amusement. "Call Forge, let's see if he is free tomorrow instead of this afternoon."

"Hello Alexander," Forge said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Forge, how are you doing," Alex asked.

"I'm doing well, though I'm going to have to cancel this afternoon," Forge said with a sigh as an explosion was heard in the back ground. "As you can hear I'm in the middle of something and need to figure out what went wrong."

Alexander laughed, "I understand Forge. I'll call you in the morning."

"Whatever will you do Alex," KATT mocked, "Maybe stay out of trouble for a day."

Alex harrumphed and looked at the files for his meeting.

An hour later, Alex was just finishing up the meeting, "Well Mr. Rosenberg, I appreciate everything you have done while I've been out of commission."

"Of course Mr. Harris," he said with a smile. "The better you do, the better I do."

Alex nodded and asked, "Anything new on the horizon I should be aware of?"

Rosenberg looked at his notes then said, "The only issue I see is trying to start a business to compete with Damage Control. They have a near monopoly on repair and restoration in the five boroughs."

Alex nodded then said, "Exactly, one thing that is never good in construction is having a monopoly. Besides I have all this money time to put it to work, plus I know of a vast untapped work force that would help get this off the ground."

Rosenberg nodded and made a few notes and said, "The building to use as a head quarters is already owned, so that won't be a problem. The only issues I see is getting contracts and dealing with the various unions."

"Don't worry about it," he answered. "Once I have the work force lined up, our prices and word of mouth will ensure we start getting business." Checking his own list and smiling, "I think that covers everything."

Both men stood and they walked out of the manager's office straight into a heist. Alex looked at the manager and asked, "Do you schedule these things for when I'm around?"

Rosenberg shook his head and sighed, "No sir."

"You over there," one of the crooks said as he pointed the gun at them.

"Yes," Alex asked.

"You the manager," the crook asked.

"I am the manager," Rosenberg said nervously.

"Excellent, then you can open the vault for us," the crook said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," Rosenberg began to say until he was cut off as he was hit in the head with the butt of the rifle.

"That's just a pity," the man said as he pointed the gun at Rosenberg.

As he was about to fire, Alex reached out and grabbed the gun, flipped it around, turned it on the crook and shook his head, "Nuh uh." Pointing the gun toward the lobby and saying with a growl, "Now turn around."

Alex followed the crook to the lobby and saw several guns pointing at him, then said, "Crap."

The crook turned around with a grin and said, "Now then, time for you to learn it isn't a good idea to play hero."

An engine roar was heard from outside the bank, as a car crashed through the doors, getting the crooks attention. Alex took the gun and hit the closest robber in the face, running toward the others, throwing punches at heads, kicks into the sides of knees and smacking men upside the head with his makeshift club. KATT on the other hand was firing some type of dart from somewhere on her frame at the other members of the gang knocking them out.

When all the crooks were down, Alex looked around and heard an irritated growl coming from his car, he winced because he knew this was not going to be good. "Alexander," KATT growled out, "How am I supposed to keep you out of trouble if you keep inviting it to tag along?"

"Umm sorry," he said then sighed as he saw the first officer arrive on the scene.

"Robbing banks now," Stein said with a sneer as he reached out to cuff Alex, "You have the right to remain silent..."

"And he has the right to not be falsely accused of something Stein," a welcome voice said. "In fact this is the last straw. You are now suspended, give me your badge and sidearm, then get the hell out of here."

"This won't stick Giles," Stein said, "Fisk will make sure you pay for this."

"Yes and I will be looking forward to his attempts," he replied.

Alex leaned against KATT as they listened to the two men, as Stein stalked off he couldn't help it, but had to give a cheeky wave to the departing officer.

"And you," Giles said with a sigh, "Can you at least try to avoid being in banks being robbed?"

"I'll do my best," Alex said with a chagrinned expression.

"Do I even want to know how this car got in here," Giles asked.

"I drove," KATT said with a hint of smugness.

"Well drive yourself out of here then," Giles said with a smirk.

KATT purred a moment and started backing out of the bank, Giles called out to let the car pass. Alex gave Giles his card and statement about what happened, then went to check on Rosenberg.

When he arrived in the back he saw the man being tended to by a medic.

"That's going to leave you with one hell of a headache, but you'll live," the medic said with a smile.

"Thank you," Rosenberg said as he leaned back holding an ice pack on his head.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel welcome," Alex said as he squatted down by the man.

Rosenberg groaned and looked at Alex, "Please do me a favor, let's teleconference your appointments from now on."

Alex laughed softly, "I agree." He squeezed Rosenberg's shoulder then walked out of the bank.

KATT drove him to the hotel then parked herself after Alex got out and checked into the smaller suite he'd reserved.

As he entered the room and looked around he frowned seeing a note on the desk. Opening it up he laughed and tapped his communicator to talk to KATT.

"Apparently I have a date tonight," he said.

"Oh really," she replied, "With whom?"

"The Exalted Countess Natalya Romanova," Alex said with a grin.

KATT sighed and began running computations on the likelihood of Alexander surviving this evening.

Alex took his time getting ready for the date. He took a long shower, shaved and put on his suit. He had just grabbed his keys and was about to leave when an uneasy feeling came over him. He paused and removed his coat, he put on the holsters for both of his guns, then loaded both guns with tranquilizer rounds before holstering them. Putting back on the coat he walked out of the room and headed to the elevator.

Upon arriving downstairs he walked to the hotel's restaurant and asked if the Countess had arrived yet.

The maitre d looked at Alex as if he were something to be scraped off the bottom of a homeless man's shoe. "She has not and am I to assume you are her dining partner for the evening," he sneered.

Handing the man the invitation, Alex noticed a slight intake of breath as he said, "Of course, this way... Sir."

As they walked through the restaurant Alex kept his eyes constantly moving, looking for anyone out of place, a few couples enjoying their meals, a wedding party in one of the adjoining dining rooms, finally reaching a doorway the maitre d opened the door showing Alex into an intimate and private dining area.

"The Countess will be arriving soon, until then please be seated," the maitre d said. "A waiter will be along soon for your drink order."

Alex nodded and took the seat facing the door, a minute later he ordered a glass of water and would wait until his companion arrived to order anything else. Fifteen minutes had passed and Alex checked his watch. Interesting, she is late, either something has gone very wrong or this is a power play, at that moment the door opened and she had arrived.

As soon as he noticed she entered the door way, Alex stood as was polite upon seeing her. Long, wavy, red hair framed her face, there was a touch of makeup to enhance her look not detract from it. The simple strapless black dress, was supported by her generous chest. As his gaze moved down he noticed the material seemed to hug her hips and show the slightest hint of thigh. As she moved toward the table, it was quite apparent she was a predator and he was the prey.

Moving to her chair and holding it out, "Countess, I was pleasantly surprised to receive your invitation."

The woman was examining him just as he had her. She took her seat and nodded to him and replied with a sultry voice, "I was saddened to miss you the last time you were here. I try to take time to meet with other people of interest in a place I call home."

Alex had sat back down and was about to respond when the waiter returned, bringing a drink to the countess, setting before her then asking, "Would you like to order?"

Alex looked at her and she nodded and said, "My usual please."

"I would like the kobe steak with new potatoes please," he said. "I will leave the drink up to your sommelier."

The waiter nodded and slipped out of the room closing the door behind him. Alex sipped his water as a comfortable silence settled around them. He was wondering how long it would take for her ask. Deciding to be kind, he asked, "I am curious Countess," switching to Russian, "_Is there a particular reason you are here, or does Fury think I will fall for a pretty face?"_

It showed just how good she truly was that she didn't even react to his statement or his easy transition to Russian to ask her that question. Taking a drink of the wine before her she smiled a very dangerous smile at him, "_He did, but from everything I have seen or read about you I knew it would not work..._" then switching seamlessly to English once more, "besides it isn't often I get to meet someone who aggravates him, at least someone that isn't an enemy or Stark. The added benefit is I get a wonderful meal."

Alex snorted and knew beyond the shadow of a doubt there was more to it than this and replied, "Of course that's the reason." He then sipped the water and sighed, "Ok cards on the table, what does he want?"

"You are causing waves, you have had meetings with known terrorists, you live at Xavier's mansion," she said. "He wants to know what your agenda is."

"I'm guessing if I said world peace he'd flip his eye patch," he asked. The mere twitch of her lips was a victory Alex considered.

"That would be an accurate assessment Alexander," she said with a slight smile. The waiter then entered with their meals and Alex was pleasantly surprised to see she had ordered the same as he had. She noticed his look and shrugged, "My usual is whatever you were going to order, I was lucky tonight as I enjoy a good steak."

They ate for the next five to ten minutes simply enjoying their meal in silence.

"Seriously Natasha," Alex said and noticed a slight flinch from the name, "I have no agenda, my only goal is to keep my friends safe and try and prevent the world from going to hell. Those are two goals I know for a fact Fury should endorse."

Natasha paused her eating a moment and nodded at him then said, "You seem quite well informed about him and me. If I were a more suspicious person..." Alex chuckled and motioned to her to continue. She raised an eyebrow and acknowledged the point then continued, "I'd say you were a spy, but I think you are merely what you appear to be."

"And what is that," he asked.

She replied as she finished her meal then rose from her seat, "A good man."

Alex stood and moved next to her taking her hand in his, he leaned forward and kissed her knuckles, as he was looking up sighed as he heard shouts from outside their door.

"You know," he said, "I would like to have a boring trip to this city once." Pulling out one of his guns he moved toward the door. "I was surprised you didn't have a bunch of agents in place as guests."

She pulled a gun from somewhere he really didn't want to think about, though he had a really good idea as she said, "We did, but they were staff tonight, not the patrons."

"Shall we," he asked as he opened the door.

She nodded and smiled at him as they both moved out ready for anything, they both quickly holstered their weapons when they saw what the shouting was about.

"Are you kidding me," he asked her.

She looked equally as surprised as she replied, "I wish I were."

In front of them was a bride, groom and wedding party in what could be described as an all out bar room brawl.

"You bastard," the bride screamed at the groom as she threw a potted plant at him, "You slept with my mother!"

Alex looked at Natasha, she looked at him as they both said, "I need a stiff drink."

After the countess and he split up Alex returned to his room and collapsed in his bed, it had been a very long day and tomorrow promised to be just as long or longer.

Tapping the communicator and asking, "KATT, I'm going to sleep. Anything interesting from your perspective on my date?"

"Nothing really," KATT replied, "Though I did notice a slight hitch in her breath when you used the name Natasha as well as when you first spoke Russian."

"Good to know," he said, "Sleep well KATT, we'll visit Forge tomorrow and see if he has toys for you as well as me."

"Good night Alexander," she said and closed the channel.

The next day Alex and KATT arrived at Forge's lab, an explosion out of one of the windows greeted them.

"KATT," Alex asked.

"No one there except for Forge," she replied with a bit of exasperation, "I would guess another of Forge's experiments went up in smoke."

"Yeah me too," Alex said as he got out, "Meet me at the garage entrance, while I make sure Forge is in one piece."

As KATT drove off Alex entered the main lab and laughed as he saw Forge covered in soot.

"Yes, yes," Forge said with a sigh, "Laugh it up."

Alex smiled at him, "Do I want to know what you were working on?"

"Oh just testing that theory about traveling through time," Forge replied with a grin. "But you aren't here for that, you want to see what items I've cooked up for you." Alex opened the garage door as KATT drove in and parked near a work bench. "Oh and I have something special for you as well KATT, seeing how you seem to get into trouble because of Alexander here," Forge added.

KATT's engine purred in appreciation at the idea of something special and Alex looked at Forge with a bit of outrage. "It isn't my fault," Alex said trying to justify himself to Forge.

"Anyway, KATT please pull into that chamber," Forge said. KATT drove into the area and Forge hit a couple of buttons sealing that room. "Don't worry KATT, you are going to get a special paint job and a few additions." The sound of sprays going off, wrenches and drills being used and what Alex swore was a small explosion. A mist filled the room so they couldn't see the car any more.

"That should do it," Forge said as he activated a vacuum and then opened the door.

KATT drove out looking the same as before and Alex raised an eyebrow at Forge. "Ok I don't get it," Alex said. "What is different?"

Forge chuckled and said, "Oh ye of little faith. What I have done is apply a special clear coat that not only prevents any damage to KATT it also will allow her to control her own color scheme. At least once I add the software for her to do it."

Forge got inside the car and inserted a CD then told her, "Have fun." He then got out and smiled as he saw her quickly changing the colors and walked over to Alexander. "Now then, for you. The axe I made you was lost when you went up against the sentinels and honestly was a bit unwieldy."

Alex looked a bit chagrinned at that but agreed, "So what do you have in mind?"

Forge took out what looked like a cylinder and grinned at Alexander, he tossed it to him.

Alex caught the cylinder and looked at Forge in awe, "Please tell me this is what I think it is."

Forge nodded, "That Lucas fellow you told me about had some interesting ideas and I saw it as a challenge."

Alex stepped back, flipped the switch on the side and saw a thin blade extend and was immediately surrounded by a tight green flame. After taking a few practice swings with it, he looked around for an area to practice. Forge pointed to an area with manikins, Alex walked over and took a swing at one of them, he blinked when it was sliced in two without feeling any resistance.

"Wow," he said, "that's impressive."

"Yes it is, now block," Forge said as he fired an energy weapon at Alex.

Alex reflexively blocked the blast with the sword and was shocked to see the beam reflect back toward Forge.

"Oh Forge, you are forever on my Christmas card list," Alexander gushed.

"I also have armor for you to try out since your last set didn't seem to protect you well enough," Forge said with a frown.

"Hey not your fault man," Alex said as he patted the mutant on the back. "I went beyond the manufacturers specifications."

Forge rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, well this set is designed to absorb energy strikes and use that energy to repair itself, though even it has an upper limit." Alex nodded and watched as Forge pushed a button causing a wall panel to slide out of the way and a new set of armor to appear. The uniform was still black but it seemed as if there was a deep red almost black X across the chest, the tops starting at the shoulder and ending near mid thigh. Not quite as blatant as the X-Men but there as a show of support.

"Since you seem to be hanging around with the X-Men I thought a bit of a costume change was in order," Forge said with a smile.

Alex chuckled and nodded as he looked it over, there was still a belt with various pouches on it. He opened one and was pleased with what he saw inside. Taking it down and heading toward the back room he changed into it and tested it out. Looking in the mirror he was pleased with the look, though it needed something.

"Forge," Alex called out, "Can you add a cape?"

Forge quickly shouted back, "NO CAPES!"

"But," Alex started.

"I SAID NO CAPES," Forge shouted.

He pouted and nodded, "Fine." He then grabbed a long coat to wear over the armor. "It isn't a cape, but it adds to the look," he said.

KATT called over to Alex, "I like your look Alexander." She then changed her paint job to match.

Alex smiled at her then said, "At least we won't ever clash KATT." Turning to Forge and shaking his hand, "Thanks again Forge. Give me call if you need help or want more ideas."

"You have given me quite a few, oh and while you are here," Forge said as he grabbed a small box from a counter and tossed it to Alex.

"What is this," he asked as he caught the box.

"An upgrade for Rogue," he replied. "This one can't be triggered by anyone except her. It is coded specifically to her DNA and will only work for her."

"Thank you again Forge," Alex said.

Forge nodded and Alex quickly got in the car as KATT peeled out and they drove back toward the hotel.

When they arrived, Alex told KATT, "Just wait here, I'm going to grab my bags and we're heading back to the mansion.

"Why," KATT questioned.

"Oh just a feeling that something interesting has happened and I think we'll need to deal with the fallout," he replied.

Alex quickly went upstairs, getting a few odd looks from the uniform under his coat as he passed through the lobby both heading there and coming back. When he arrived at the front desk, the manager was upset that he was checking out early.

"Was there a problem sir," he asked.

Alex smiled at the man and shook his head, "No, no problems with you or your lovely hotel. In fact I would like to have that suite reserved permanently if at all possible."

The manager's expression quickly changed from a frown to a smile and said, "I believe we can do that for you Sir. Could we contact you to see if it can be used for short periods?"

Alex nodded and quickly signed the agreement, then headed out the door. Seeing that KATT had lowered the roof, turning herself into a convertible Alex tossed the bags in the back seat and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Back to the mansion," he said.

As KATT pulled out onto the street, she said, "A message coming in from JARVIS Alex."

"Put it through," he replied. "JARVIS, what's going on?"

"Sir," the AI said, "Mr. Stark is in trouble and could use your assistance. He is currently trapped in a warehouse and his armor's ability to use power has been short circuited. Right now he is sealed inside of it, but Whiplash, the Grey Gargoyle and Blizzard are attempting to tear it apart to get to him. I am sending the coordinates now."

"None of his usual allies can help him," Alex asked.

"For reasons that I cannot comprehend, Mr. Stark has evicted them," JARVIS said with a sigh.

"Looks like the new toys get a field test," Alex said, "Tell Tony we are on the way." Closing the connection then asking KATT, "How fast can we get there?"

"If we take the streets it will take 20 minutes, however, Forge gave me more than a paint job Alex," KATT said smugly.

Alex gulped, because he was almost afraid to ask but had to, "What did he do?"

A red button lit up on the center console and he hear KATT say, "Push the red button."

"Why do I feel like J from Men in Black all of the sudden," Alex said as he pushed the red button.

"I have no idea who that is Alex," KATT replied as the car started to hover and the wheels shifted to point down. "Estimated Time of Arrival, 3 minutes," KATT said as they took off through the canyons of New York City toward the warehouse where Iron Man was.

"I am definitely getting Forge something special for Christmas," Alex said as he grinned.

They arrived at the warehouse and Alex jumped out onto the roof of the building to get a look at the trouble below. "KATT, when I jump in give me a minute then come in hard through the wall to protect Iron Man. Just in case they decide to use him as a hostage," he said.

"Acknowledged," KATT replied and shifted her color scheme to a black that seemed to absorb light.

Creeping over to a skylight he frowned, Gargoyle was attempting to turn the armor to stone, Blizzard was trying to freeze it while Whiplash was leaving gashes in it.

Pulling the cylinder and holding it, grinning once again at his new toy, he jumped onto the glass causing it to shatter, his coat fluttering as he fell down toward the floor and landed between Iron Man and the three villains.

"Hello boys," he said with a snarl. "Three on one with a man who can't even fight back. That just isn't right."

Whiplash struck first and attacked with his energy whip in an effort to squeeze Alex, as it was about to strike a green blade sliced through it.

"Was that supposed to do something," he mockingly asked as Whiplash backed away.

"Oh mon ami I think you will make a lovely art project," the Grey Gargoyle said as attacked. Alex spun to the side his coat covering the French crook's face as he pulled a pellet out of the pouch and tossing it at the crook's feet. The glue from within spread over his feet and quickly hardened on contact trapping him in place. Unfortunately for the Grey Gargoyle his momentum caused him to fall forward onto his face.

Just as Blizzard was going to freeze Alex the roar of an engine was heard and KATT rammed through the wall, distracting Blizzard for a moment so he could be knocked out with a quick hit to the back of the skull.

"Nice work KATT," Alex said and turned toward the downed Iron Man. "You know, I'm kind of surprised that your armor shorted out like that. Isn't it supposed to prevent stuff like that from happening?"

Tony kept quiet a moment until he remembered JARVIS saying help was on the way. "While I appreciate your help, who are you?"

Alex grinned and said, "I'm the cavalry JARVIS called in, since you chased your normal crew away. Call me Knight."

Tony grumbled and said as he realized, "You are the one that JARVIS talked to and knows too much!"

"Yep," Alex replied with an unrepentant grin.

Realizing he wouldn't get any more information at this time he said, "Well apparently they used a specifically configured EMP blast that shorted something in the armor out. If you could give me a lift, JARVIS can help me get out of it and I can figure out what the weakness was."

KATT sighed and said, "Put him in the back seat." She then pulled over to near where the armor with Tony inside was on the ground.

Alex chuckled as he helped Tony to stand and shoved him into the back seat. His head on the seat while his feet were sticking out over the door.

"HEY," Tony cried out as Alex got in the driver's seat.

"KATT," Alex said as he ignored Tony's cries of protest, "Please contact the police and let's get him to his home, so we can get to ours."

KATT rose up into the sky and flew out the hole in the wall and said, "The police will be here shortly. ETA to Stark Tower, 5 minutes."

When they arrived and got Tony out of the armor, Alex was amused to see him being treated like a child by Pepper.

"Tony," she berated, "That armor wasn't ready, JARVIS had told you it was still missing pieces."

Tony winced and took the reprimands as Alex said, "Well as fun as this is to watch we need to go. Tony, listen to these people and you might actually stay out of trouble for a change."

KATT stage whispered, "Pot meet Kettle."

Alex lightly smacked the hood of the car as he got into it and they flew back toward Xavier's. No one was around when he arrived, so he went to his room to change and unpack.

As he came back down stairs he saw the various X-Men getting back from a shopping trip.

"Alexander," Storm said with a smile, "It is good to see you."

"How was your business in the city," Rogue asked.

"Oh you know, it had its ups and downs," he said. "But what I'd like to do right now is curl up on the couch and watch some TV. Either of you want to join me."

At the mention of the words watch TV, all of the X-Men seemed to get a bit green and quickly made excuses and departed.

"Was it something I said," Alex asked the now empty room.

AN: Yes I'm skipping Mojo, it really was a filler episode and I think Alex on TV might get him the wrong kind of attention.

Yes I had him get a light saber.. Xander and the author are both geeks who would love to own one and if you have a man who can literally make anything he sets his mind to why not ask? FYI: Dr. Michio Kaku came up with a possible way of designing one using plasma and magnetic fields which is what this is based upon, he figured it was 20-30 years away.

Sorry for the delay in posting, wrenched back and Christmas stuffs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, due to Joss Whedon getting there first, the X-Men and the rest of universe belong to Marvel. The idea and interactions for the most part are mine.

_Last time: "Oh you know, it had its ups and downs," he said. "But what I'd like to do right now is curl up on the couch and watch some TV. Either of you want to join me."_

_At the mention of the words watch TV, all of the X-Men seemed to get a bit green and quickly made excuses and departed._

_"Was it something I said," Alex asked the now empty room. _

Now:

He called out to Storm to stop a minute, mostly to find out what had happened.

A few minutes later, Alex sat down on the couch and was laughing loudly. "You were all transported to a place to be stars of your own television shows," he said between laughs.

"I don't see how that could be amusing Alexander," Storm said sternly. "We were in danger and could have lost our lives."

Alex held his hand up to try and put a stop to her anger. "Remember where I come from, my lady," he said. "You all are the stars of a television show."

Storm looked at him a moment as her lips twitched in amusement, "I can see the humor of the situation, but it still was quite distressing. Especially considering that creature Mojo appeared to be as hygienic as a sewer rat."

Pulling her down so she was sitting on his lap, Alex wrapped his arms about her waist and held her tightly then said, "I understand your revulsion, but don't worry about him. From what you have said, he has other issues to worry about now."

Storm leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek then stood up, "Thank you Alexander, but I still would rather not watch television. I think I will spend some time in the solarium and relax."

As he enjoyed watching her walk out of the room, Alex decided that perhaps watching TV at this time might not be the best idea. Then grinning maybe some training with the new toy Forge made him would be better. Heading to his room and changing into the armor, putting on the duster and grabbing the saber hilt he was ready to head to the danger room, before he got out the door his phone started ringing.

Setting down the hilt, grabbing the phone, flipping it open and answering, "This is Alex."

"Hello Alexander," the female voice said.

Blinking in surprise that he hadn't given her his number so how did she know it to call. Then realizing who it was who was calling him he mentally smacked himself.

"Hello Natasha," he answered. "To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?"

He could almost hear the smile in her voice when she replied, "A simple request that if you are going to fly through New York City in the future, please contact the Helicarrier so we know it isn't a threat of some type. There were quite a few people who were annoyed to learn you have a car that flies."

"Fury flipped his eye patch didn't he," Alex asked without a sliver of remorse.

"I believe he was secretly amused, while at the same time frustrated none of his information sources had revealed this tidbit," she said. "I was also asked to pass along his thanks for helping Iron Man."

"Not a problem Natasha," he said, "Tell Nick, I'm sorry for giving him a head ache, but he may want to get in contact with Richards and Stark to come up with some way of detecting Skrulls. They are playing a very long game."

"I will do so," Natasha said as she ended the call.

He knew Nick was listening in and would be going crazy over the next few days, weeks and months getting something in place. While this seemed to be primarily the X-Men's universe, there were things that led him to believe it was almost an amalgamation of various cartoons and comics from that time period. Knowing there was nothing more he could do, he grabbed his saber and walked down to the danger room to practice.

Seeing the room was already being used, he walked up the stairs to the control room when he heard a scream of pain.

Sprinting up the stairs he made it to the control room and saw Gambit just sitting there, while Cyclops appeared to be getting blasted by several threats all at once.

"Gambit," he shouted, "Snap out of it."

Hitting the emergency override switch, he saw Cyclops collapse to the ground as Jean rushed in to tend to his injuries.

"What the hell Gambit," Alex said then looked at the man. He was sitting in the chair in an almost catatonic state.

"I need to go home, mon ami," he said with no inflection in his voice. "They going to kill my brother."

Alex stepped back a moment and grabbed the Cajun by the front of his coat and looked him in the eyes, then nodded. "All right, I can understand that. Just don't do anything stupid and I feel it fair to warn you, the cavalry is following shortly behind you," he said.

Gambit nodded and left the room to get to the hangar and head back to the swamps.

Alex shook his head and walked toward the infirmary, running into Rogue along the way and bringing her up to speed on the latest issue for the team.

"That damn swamp rat," she groused, "why didn't he ask for help?"

"Because Rogue," Alex said with sincerity, "He still doesn't feel like he belongs and is simply waiting on the team to abandon him."

Rogue stopped in the hallway when Alex's words hit her, she looked at him and he nodded, then pushed open the door to the infirmary to see how Scott was doing.

"What's the prognosis Jean," he asked.

"I'm fine," Scott said as he tried to get up.

"Don't even try it," both Jean and Rogue said as they held him down.

Jean then said, "You are to remain here at the very least overnight to ensure you heal properly. Aside from severe bruising and some minor burns, you are lucky that Alex was able to shut the program down quickly. If it had ran longer you could have been severely injured or killed."

"I hear we're going to be hunting a Cajun," Wolverine said as he entered. As he looked at Scott he added, "Looks like he got a few licks in before he left."

"Can it Logan," Alex said. "We can track Gambit easily once we get down there."

They looked at him incredulously, until he sighed and held up a small device with a screen on it, "I slipped a tracker on him before he left the control room and warned him the cavalry was coming. So hopefully he doesn't do anything too stupid before we arrive."

Wolverine snorted, Rogue shook her head and Jean sighed as they followed Alex to the Blackbird.

An hour later they were over the Louisiana swamps to where Gambit's small plane had landed.

"Call it a hunch Wolverine," Alex said, "But I think we're going to have to trust my tracker."

Wolverine nodded as they reached the edge of a patch of land, "They went by boat."

"Jean," Alex asked, "Can you and Wolverine head to where Gambit was raised? They might have some answers. Rogue and I will follow the tracker to where he is and make sure he hadn't done something stupid yet."

Wolverine replied, "No bet."

Alex smirked at him and agreed.

"Boys," Jean and Rogue grumbled as they split up.

While they flew through the swamps, Alex kept an eye on the tracker and one ahead of them, "Right over here Rogue."

She set him down on the ground in the tree line as they looked at the dilapidated plantation house.

"I can see why Gambit wanted to leave here," Rogue said.

Alex simply nodded and looked around, "There are a bunch of guards, now while it might be fun to crash in there we need to do this quietly."

He pointed toward a tree that a guard was leaning against and grinned. He slowly crept over to the assassin when he was ten feet away he reached into his belt and pulled a small dart and a tube to use as a blow gun. He took another step and was about to bring it to his mouth when a sharp crack was heard, looking down at the stick he'd stepped on, he cursed. The assassin turned and Alex blew the dart, his aim was true as it struck the man right in the larynx. Moving quickly he grabbed them guard and pulled him back into the swamp.

"Now then," Alex said to the paralyzed guard, "That little dart there will keep you incapable of moving or speaking louder than a whisper for about an hour. Sadly this means if any critters here in the swamp get hungry you won't be able to move. Now we could leave you here on the ground or stick you in a tree if you cooperate. Blink once if you understand."

The guard blinked and Alex smirked, "Will anyone notice you are missing?"

The guard blinked twice and Alex sighed.

"Why are you lying to me," he asked sadly.

The guard blinked repeatedly as Alex pulled a knife from his boot and ran the blade along the man's thigh, until he stopped right at the man's crotch and applied some pressure.

"What do you think a little blood in the water will do after we leave," he asked.

Tears were coming from the guard's eyes as he moved his mouth trying to plead for his life a whisper coming from his lips, "Not lying, unimportant."

"Do you have a radio," Alex said as he toyed with the knife.

"Belt," the guard replied.

Alex quickly hit the guard in the side of the head with his fist knocking him unconscious then removed the radio and hooked it up to an earpiece so he could listen for any communications.

"Rogue if you would be so kind can you put our willing informant up high so he'll be safer," he asked.

"Sure then Alex," Rogue said with a shudder as she lifted the man and hung him over the swamp in a higher tree branch.

As she landed both communicators chirped, Alex answered, "Go ahead."

"Apparently Gambit exchanged himself for his brother and the Thieves' Guild's Tithe," Jean said. "According to his brother, Gambit and Belle were engaged to be married some years ago, but he left prior to the wedding. This was her way of getting him back."

"Married," Rogue said sadly. "I didn't even know he'd been engaged before."

Alex sighed and grumbled softly about stupidly noble thieves and getting in over their heads.

Jean continued, "The tithe is apparently made every ten years to a being known as the External. It is set to happen in thirty minutes and both guilds need to be present."

"So they will probably bring Gambit with them," Alex said. "Ok Jean, we'll follow them to the tithe and hopefully figure out a way out of this mess."

Rogue looked at him hopefully as she squeezed his hand, "Do you have a plan?"

"Nope, not even an idea yet," he said. "But don't worry; I will come up with something before we get there. " Holding one hand up and pressing the other against his ear, he grumbled, "They are heading there now. I think it might be easier to follow them from above."

Rogue nodded and grabbed him under the arms and took off into the sky as the Assassin's guild began their trek to the tithing place.

Alex tapped his communicator and said, "They are on their way."

"Acknowledged," Jean replied.

When the both groups had gathered, Alex sighed as he heard Gambit shout, "It's a trick, they gave you a false tithe!"

"You tricked us," one of the thieves shouted as he pulled a gun from his coat.

"Stupid thieves," a masked assassin snarled. "You should have checked what you were given."

"Rogue let's go," he said as they dropped from the sky. "Keep Gambit's apparent missus occupied and I'll try to stop them from killing each other."

Rogue punched the woman and said, "Gambit's too good for you, you bitch!" As she was about to follow up a pair of assassins attacked her from the sides stopping her attack.

Alex dropped down and ran toward Gambit as heard him scream in pain as there was a golden glow on his finger.

"I could have sworn I told you not to do something stupid," he said to Gambit as he reached him.

Gambit winced and shrugged his shoulders, "I know, but it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Thieves and assassins were fighting all around them as Alex reached into his belt and pulled out a small rectangular device and pointed it at the ring, a concentrated laser fired from the tip, slowly melting the gold.

"No," the blonde assassin yelled as she fired a blast of energy from her hands at Alex's back.

Gambit shouted, "Look out!"

Alex quickly turned and pulled the saber hilt from his belt and activated It causing he energy beam to reflect away from him. "That wasn't nice," he said.

As Alex was about to attack her the External rose from the swamp and intoned, "Ten years have passed, the time for the tithe has come, where are the tithes?" She looked down at the box on alter and growled, "THIEVES,YOU BRING A FALSE TITHE! YOU WILL BE SENT TO OBLIVION!"

Rogue flew down and tried to explain, "The assassins and that blonde bimbo stole the real tithe."

The External glared at Rogue and blasted her with energy from both hands, sending her flying back into a tree.

"INTERLOPERS," the External shouted, "YOU WILL ALL BE DESTROYED!"

Wolverine attempted to attack and was stopped in midair, then raised high up into the sky. Rogue was flying back and changed direction to catch him before gravity took hold again. Alex finished up with the ring and helped Gambit stand.

Jean broadcast mentally, _'Stop! See the truth.'_ She then showed the being what had taken place prior to her arrival. The assassins saying the thieves should have checked their tithe to make sure it was accurate instead of taking their word.

The External stopped and looked in disgust at the Assassins Guild and said, "You would defile the tithe. Thieves as the wronged you decide their punishment."

"Destroy them," Gambit's brother cried out only to be silenced with a punch to the mouth from Gambit.

"Bobby shut up," Gambit said then turned to the External while pointing at the blonde, "Take her powers, but keep her alive."

"So be it," the External said, then bathed the woman in a soft glow, before disappearing back into the swamp.

"Remy," the woman said, "Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Bell," he replied. "This isn't my home any longer."

As he walked away with the X-Men he stopped and looked at his brother, "Never contact me again. I am an X-Man and never coming back."

Upon arriving at the Blackbird, Alex was shocked as Gambit thanked them for coming.

"No problem Cajun," Alex said as they boarded the jet to fly back home, "You are family."

AN: Some of the stories during this season were fun, especially when they can be effected by chaos boy so differently.

Apparently I created a little confusion by moving Mojo ahead in the season so people thought I skipped some fun episodes. I didn't as you read and the others are coming in the next few chapters. Sorry about the confusion, but since nothing plotline wise really happened in that episode I moved it forward to use as showing what happened while Alex was in NY.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, due to Joss Whedon getting there first, the X-Men and the rest of universe belong to Marvel. The idea and interactions for the most part are mine._

It had actually been a quiet couple of days since Gambit's aborted wedding, near death and dealing with the External. In what was an odd change of pace Alex had been sleeping soundly, no nightmares, no interruptions, and just getting much needed rest. The only issue had been Rogue acting oddly as if she were being haunted by ghosts.

The phone ringing caused Alex to jerk awake, looking at the clock and frowning at seeing 3:21am staring back at him, he sighed and answered the phone.

"What," he mumbled.

"Alex," the voice said.

Alex's eyes opened wide and he sat up in bed, before answering, "Raven, what's wrong?"

"I just had a meeting with Sinister," she said.

"Shit," he cursed. "What does he want and what did he offer you?"

"He still wants Grey and Summers of course, but what he offered me was my daughter," she replied. "He told me Xavier was gone and now would be the opportunity to get Rogue back."

Sighing and rubbing his face Alex asked, "What do you want Raven? Why would Xavier being gone affect Rogue and your ability to get her back?"

The woman sighed and said, "Alex, I've done horrible things in my life, but one of the worst was before Rogue joined up with Xavier. I forced her to absorb Ms. Marvel's powers, unfortunately it also caused her to absorb her spirit. You know with her powers she sometimes gets memories with the powers, well if she holds on too long she gets everything. Carol Danvers has been in a coma ever since, the lights are on, but no one is home."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he said. "Let me guess, Xavier showing once again that despite he has the best interests in mind, does the stupid thing and not ask an expert, and uses his powers to have Danvers sealed within Rogue's mind."

"That would be correct," Raven replied with a sad sigh.

"Ok," Alex said, "I'm going to call someone who actually has a clue how to deal with possession then get Rogue there. Get me all the information on the former Ms. Marvel, while I doubt she would get her powers back, at least she can live a life. Oh and Raven, thanks, I will take care of her and afterward tell her you did your best to help."

"Thank you Alex," she said, "Despite everything I still love her as my daughter."

"I know," he said, "I'll call you soon."

Ending the call and deciding he may as well start getting things set up. He put his feet on the floor and walked to the bathroom to take care of a little business and wake up a bit more from a shower.

He re-entered the bedroom and sat down at his desk, grabbing the phone and dialed his expert.

"This had better be an emergency of universe ending proportions or I will turn whomever this is into a newt," the groggy voice said on the phone.

"Sorry Stephen," Alex said, "But as you know if you turn me into a newt, I'll just get better."

"Alex," he grumbled, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"About thirty minutes after I was woke up with a possession nightmare that should have been brought to your attention a couple years ago," Alex replied.

Noticing the change in tone as he knew he'd just got Stephen's attention he heard, "Tell me everything."

Alex spent the next five to ten minutes going through everything Mystique had just told him and how Xavier had tried to fix the issue.

"Bloody egotistical idiot," Strange cursed. "If he'd contacted me, this would have been fixed easily."

"I know, I know," Alex said with a sigh. "How do you want to do this? Do I need to bring Rogue to you, or do you want to meet at the hospital where Carol is?"

"The hospital," Stephen said after thinking a moment, "That way, there won't be a bunch of paper work trying to get her out, especially since she is comatose."

"Ok," Alex said, "From what Mystique said, without Xavier around apparently this block will be breaking down."

"Keep an eye on her, she will be having issues the more the block breaks," Stephen said. "We'll meet there after lunch."

"Thanks Stephen and remember you asked me to call if I needed help," he said with a grin.

"Not at almost four in the morning," Stephen growled and hung up.

"Note to self, Doctor Strange is not a morning person," Alex said with a grin as he headed down to the kitchen to fix some coffee.

A few hours later as Alex was sitting at the table reading the paper, when he heard a blood curdling scream.

"Crap, couldn't have gotten lucky," he said as he ran toward Rogue's room.

There he found Rogue huddled in a ball, screaming at someone to get away from her, it wasn't her fault. Alex got down next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Calm down Rogue," he whispered, "It will be all right, I know what is going on and we are going to fix it."

"What's goin on," Rogue asked.

"You have an extra passenger inside that lovely head of yours," he said as he rubbed her back. "A friend of mine is going to put her back where she belongs."

"How did it happen," Rogue cried into Alex's chest.

"A mistake was made that hurt three people," he whispered and held her. "Later today, we'll get two of you sorted out and hopefully peace made between the three of you."

Rogue looked up at him with a questioning look and he just smiled.

"Fine keep your secrets," she groused.

"Get showered and dressed, then meet me in the garage," Alex said as he rose and offered his hand to her.

She nodded as she let him help her up, Alex then left the room and saw the X-Men standing there looking concerned.

"As most of you know one of the side effects of Rogue's powers is she sometimes gets memories," he explained. "Something in her past went wrong and the professor was suppressing the memories. I have contacted someone who can help her and we'll be going there."

"What can this person do that the professor couldn't," Cyclops asked as if such a thing weren't possible.

"Scott," Alex said, "The professor doesn't know everything and when he doesn't there are experts out there he should have consulted. He didn't and put two people in a great deal of pain."

As Cyclops was about to respond Jean put a hand on his arm causing him to stop. Rogue stepped out and Alex escorted her to the garage and into KATT.

"KATT," Alex said, "Call Stephen and tell him we need to do this now as opposed to later."

"Calling him now Alex," she replied.

"Stephen," Rogue asked. "Stephen who and where are we going?"

"Doctor Stephen Strange and we are going to take a step into your past to get your memories back," Alex said as they pulled out of the garage and sped toward the hospital.

When they arrived, Stephen met them at the door and escorted them to the room with Carol Danvers laying in a coma.

"Why did you bring me here? She's the one who keeps haunting me, who is she," Rogue asked on the verge of a panic attack.

Placing his hand on her back, Alex said, "Rogue calm down, this is Carol Danvers formerly Ms. Marvel. When you were younger and were working with Mystique she trained you for a mission, unfortunately it had a side effect neither you nor she could see."

"I absorbed more than just her powers," Rogue cried softly, "I took everything from her."

Stephen nodded and quietly said, "While I cannot return her powers, because your body has absorbed them completely. I can, however, return her memories, spirit and personality back to where it belongs."

"Do it," Rogue said as she sat down next to Carol.

Alex stood back so he wouldn't interfere with the procedure and watched as Stephen seemed to levitate in the air as he held the Eye of Agamotto before him, bathing both women in its light.

"Carol Danvers," he intoned, "Leave the prison you have been trapped in and return to your true self."

Rogue cried out, "NO you won't trap me again."

"Carol Danvers," Strange said, "You will be returned to your body and able to lead your life."

Rogue collapsed as Alex was able to perceive an astral shade seemingly leaving Rogue and moving into the body of the woman in the bed.

A gasp from the bed as Carol Danvers opened her eyes for the first time in two years. "I'm alive," she said hoarsely.

"Yes Carol," Stephen said as he landed on the floor, "You are awake once more."

"What happened," she asked.

"It was my fault," Rogue said between sobs. "I absorbed your power and everything about you. I didn't know it would happen, I am so, so, sorry."

Carol looked at the woman and frowned, then placed her hand in Rogue's hair, "I forgive you."

Rogue broke down in tears and held onto Carol and just wept for all the pain that was caused.

Alex smiled and stepped outside the room and dialed a phone number.

"She's better now," he said. "Both of them are."

"Thank you Alex," Raven said.

"For my next miracle I'll get you two to sit down and talk," he said with a smile.

She laughed and thanked him once more before hanging up.

Alex stepped back into the room and saw the two women chatting, while Stephen made notes on her chart.

"Well aside from some time for her to regain her mobility and getting some weight from eating real food, I would say Ms. Danvers here will make a full recovery," Doctor Strange said with a smile.

"Rogue, Carol," Alex said with a smile, "I am glad you two are able to talk. I'm going to go check in with Hank since he is nearby, and Carol get my number from Rogue when you are ready to check out. I have a place you can stay until you get your life in order."

Carol smiled and nodded at him, "Thank you Alex for your help."

Alex stepped out and thanked Stephen once more, "Nice to know you still know your way around a hospital."

"I don't often get to use my medical degree, but it felt nice to do a little bit of both," Strange said as he walked over to give the nurses Danvers updated chart.

Alex walked outside and over to the research center across the street. After entering and checking in at the desk he went to the second floor and asked where Doctor McCoy was. The nurse on duty pointed him to a room, as he entered he saw Beast was blushing and fumbling for words.

"Oh this is just hilarious," he said with a smirk. "The eloquent and loquacious Doctor Henry McCoy, fumbling his words like a teenager."

"Oh shut up," Beast growled out while the woman laughed. "Et tu Carly," Beast asked mockingly.

"Oh calm down Hank," Carly said with a smile. "Who is your friend?"

"Carly allow me to introduce you to one scoundrel extreme Alexander Harris," Hank said.

"Scoundrel," Alex said as if he were trying on the word for size, "I like it, thank you Hank. Carly it is a pleasure to meet you." Alex shook her hand and smiled at Hank.

"And you Scoundrel," Carly said, "Don't tease Hank."

"Yes Ma'am," Alex said.

Their banter was interrupted by an explosion from the hallway, Alex pushed open the window and said, "Beast get her out of here."

Alex grabbed Doctor Bolson around the waist, and jumped out the window after Beast and Carly. Alex looked over and saw protestors marching toward the hospital with Friends of Humanity signage.

"Oh this doesn't smell like a setup at all," Alex said as he pushed the doctor behind him.

"There he is," the leader of the Friend's of Humanity, Graydon Creed, shouted from nearby, "Henry McCoy, the President's pet mutant! And he has his hands on a human girl! Get him!"

"Alex take care of Carly and Doctor Bolson," Hank said.

"Hank," Carly said, "Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

Alex sighed and nodded as he escorted both of the civilians out of the dangerous area while he looked over and saw Beast releasing a bit of aggression on the rioters. The sound of bones being broken and cries of anguish quickly stopped all protests.

"I wouldn't worry about him Carly," Alex said, "I'd worry more about the bones that he's breaking."

Carly nodded and Alex smirked at Doctor Bolson then said, "I like her, she has spirit."

After getting both to safety Alex contacted the mansion, "War room."

Jean answered, "What is it Alex?"

He then said, "Our least favorite group of reprobates just decided to attack the hospital where Hank was working." Alex winced as he heard Wolverine's cursing then said as he signed off, "Good luck Jean."

The next day, Alex was reading in the library when Hank came in and sat down in a chair preparing to brood.

"Henry McCoy, if you don't stop that your face will stick in a permanent sulk," Alex said.

Hank glared at him, got up and walked over toward the wall and looked into the mirror then cried out in rage as he shattered it with one strike of his hand.

Alex got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, as Hank asked, "Why did this have to happen to me? Why can't I be normal?"

"Carly," Alex asked knowingly.

"Yes," Hank replied sadly, "Her father hates mutants and with the danger I put her in yesterday by being near her. I can't be near her or anyone normal, I need to keep them away from me for their own safety."

Alex spun Beast around so he was facing him, then punched him square in the jaw. The strike plus the shock of it knocked Beast to the ground.

"What was that for," Hank asked as he rubbed his jaw.

"Because you are being an absolute idiot Henry McCoy," Alex spat out. "What gives you the right to decide for her, if she can't be near you. What gives you the right to decide her place isn't at your side if she wants it to be. Oh boo fucking hoo, you have blue fur, you have a destiny, no one else knows what it is like to be different."

Alex paused and glared at the man, "I know what it is like to be in Carly's place, I was pushed away from my friends and people I cared about because I was the normal one, I shouldn't have to worry about this stuff. It was my FUCKING CHOICE," he shouted. "Not theirs, they eventually stopped trying and learned that lesson quite well."

He looked at Hank who was staring at him in shock, then added this last bit, "Let me tell you right now Hank, if you do not get your head out of your ass and let people make their own decisions. I will permanently dye your hair pink and have Jubilee send pictures to every news outlet there is."

Hank looked at Alex in shock at his threat, then he nodded in acceptance, "I will speak to Carly tomorrow after her procedure."

"Good," Alex said, "And if you ever turning into the brooding wonder again I will take action."

The next day, Alex was on war room duty and was on the phone with Carol chatting about the suite in New York she would be staying at.

"Don't worry about it Carol," he said for what seemed like the fiftieth time. "When you get there, run up the expenses, get pampered, get clothing and relax. I'll talk to you in a couple of days to pick you up and get you there."

"War Room," Beasts voice came over the speaker.

"Gotta go Carol, we'll talk later, " he hung up and then answered, "Hank, this is Alex. What is the situation."

"The Friends of Humanity kidnapped Carly," Beast said. "I need assistance."

"Cyclops, Jean and Jubilee are here," Alex replied.

"Jubilee where was that Friends of Humanity Headquarters Morph sent you to," Beast asked.

"It's the abandoned Veteran's building," she answered.

"Meet me there," Beast said as he hung up.

"Go," Alex said. "I'll keep watch."

As the three of them were about to head out.

"War room, this is Wolverine," he said, "Anyone there."

"We're here Logan what's going on," Alex asked.

"I'm babysitting a bunch of mutant hating gutter trash. If you want them alive get to the old Veteran's building," he said softly.

"Beast is on his way there now," Alex said, "Beast thinks they are holding Carly. She was kidnapped from her hospital room."

"Beast has a girlfriend," Wolverine asked as if it were the best thing he'd heard. "Will wonders never cease. Don't worry I'll find her. Listen, I need the portable holographic generator and a file disc on an old friend of mine. Wolverine out."

"Don't look at me," Alex said as he reached over and got the disc Wolverine needed and handed it to Jubilee. "Now get out of here, before Wolverine has all the fun."

"Let's go," Cyclops said as he, Jean and Jubilee ran to the hangar.

"Oh how I wish I could see the look on Graydon's face when he sees that," Alex said.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex listened in on the team as they talked about this.

"I still want to know what Wolverine wants to use with a hologram," Cyclops asked.

"Weird, Wolverine using his head and Beast going berserk," Jubilee said, "What's the world coming to?"

Alex chuckled darkly as he heard Sabertooth's biography come on with the last important fact being his real name of Graydon Creed Senior.

"That will put a crimp in his plans I think," Alex said. "Now to make sure Beast doesn't revert to stupid." Activating Beast's communicator as he listened to Beast start to make excuses to Carly about why they should be apart, Alex interrupted.

"Carly, excuse me a moment I need to speak with this idiot a moment," he said through the communicator. "Hank, let me remind you of two very simple words, hot pink." Carly's laughter at what he assumed was the look on Hank's face told him what he needed. "Carly, smack him if he gets stupid again and have fun kids," Alex said and signed off.

"Yes. Yes I am a scoundrel," Alex said as he grinned, placed his hands behind his head, leaned back in the chair and put his feet on the controls to enjoy the quiet.

AN: These two stories seemed to flow nicely together when I was writing. Enjoy and hopefully I'll get the next part polished up soon.


End file.
